Who are you?
by byleth515
Summary: Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda! Bukan hanya masalah usia tapi..ahh kau tidak akan mengerti Kibumie."/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!" - KiHyun - / yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

 **.**

 **Summary : Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda!"/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!"**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Kau yakin jika kau baik-baik saja Qui Xian?"

Hanya terdengar sebuah helaan nafas dari namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Qui Xian_ tersebut. Tatapan matanya masih tetap sama, masih memandang jalanan yang entah sejak kapan memiliki banyak sekali perubahan ini. Pikirannya masih mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu itu. Yah, tepatnya saat dirinya masih tinggal di negara ini.

Kenangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus kenangan terpahit yang dimana jika kau menjadi dirinya, kau akan berdoa agar Tuhan membuatmu amnesia detik itu juga, atau mungkin menggambil nyawamu.

Demi Tuhan disaat usiamu baru menginjak 5 tahun yang seharusnya kau bisa bahagia ditengah kehangatan keluarga yang sangat mencintai mu, tetapi kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah kejadian yang tidak kau harapkan bahkan kau impikan seumur hidup mu. Keluarga yang kau cintai terbunuh tepat didepan matamu. Bukankah semua adalah mimpi buruk?

Dan dia – Qui Xian - hanya tersenyum getir akan hal itu.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Kyunie apa kau ingin _appa_ kupaskan jeruk ini hm?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menyebut dirinya appa tersebut.

Dan sebuah anggukan kecil beserta senyuman yang sangat manis pun menjadi jawaban atas petanyaan laki-laki dewasa tersebut "um _appa,_ tapi Kyunie mau yang besar itu _appa."_

" _arra."_ Ucap nya sambil tangan kirinya mengambil jeruk besar yang dimaksud anaknya sedangkan tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk mengacak surai hitam anak pertamanya itu.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang dengan langit cerah yang menyelimutinya dan dengan berbagai macam celotehan-celotehan riang dari anak berusia 5 tahun beserta tawa renyah dari orang dewasa disekitarnya, bukankah mereka seperti keluarga yang sempurna dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan? – ya memang mereka keluarga yang sangat sempurna.

Namun siapa yang tahu jika kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi? Siapa yang bisa membayangkan keluarga yang bisa membuat iri keluarga-keluarga lain itu akan berakhir tragis setelah ini?

Seorang wanita dewasa cantik dengan senyum hangat yang terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya berjalan menghampiri dua laki-laki yang asik dalam dunia mereka " _yeobo,_ Kyunie sudah sore masuk lalu mandilah."

Kedua laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil namanya itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara. " _Eomma~"_ Sebuah tangan kecil langsung menubruk dan melingkar pada kaki jenjang sang _eomma_.

" _aigo_ sayang jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, jika _eomma_ tidak seimbang lalu jatuh bagaimana hm?" Kata sang _eomma_ yang langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak.

Terlihat cengiran kecil dari sang anak "hehe.. _mianhae eomma."_

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembem sang anak. Ya, dia hanya pura-pura mengatakan hal itu, pada kenyataannya dia anak seorang wanita yang terlatih yang tidak akan jatuh hanya karena terjangan dari tubuh kecil dihadapannya. " _arra,_ sekarang kau mandi ini sudah terlalu sore dan udara musim gugur sudah mulai mendingin _eomma_ tidak ingin kau sakit."

" _ne eomma."_

"anak pintar."

Wanita itu berdiri dan menggandeng sang anak untuk bersiap kembali kedalam rumah hangat mereka sedangkan laki-laki dewasa yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara ibu-anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri menghampiri keduanya, memeluk pinggang dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala sang istri. Sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum hangat dan menatap dengan penuh cinta suaminya.

 _Sraak_

 _Krieet_

Suara yang terbilang cukup halus yang masuk dalam indra pendengaran laki-laki dewasa itu mampu mengalihkan fokusnya, dia menatap sang istri dengan pancaran yang seperti menyuruh wanita itu masuk dan menyembunyikan anak semata wayangnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang sang istri langsung mengangguk, dia tidak perlu penjelasan yang panjang untuk situasi seperti ini. Wanita itu mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan langkah tenang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun. Sang istri berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada dipojok rumah mereka sedangkan sang suami menuju kelantai atas tepatnya kamarnya.

"Kyunie sayang disini dulu ne jangan keluar sebelum _eomma dan appa_ kembali _arra!"_ Ucap sang _eomma_ sambil mengecup sayang dahi sang anak.

" _eomma..."_

"Jangan khawatir _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan segera kembali Kyunie boleh melihat-lihat atau membaca buku-buku yang ada di ruangan ini _ne."_ Wanita itu mengelus surai anaknya sayang sebelum beranjak pergi menyusul sang suami dan menyelesaikan situasi yang dibilang sangat tidak enak sekarang ini.

-Byleth515-

Diatas sana - ruang tengah – sang suami sudah menunggu sang istri sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar rumah mereka. _Ck!_ Lelaki dewasa itu berdecak pelan untuk meredam emosinya. _Bagaimana orang-orang itu menemukan tempat persembunyian ini? Aish, sepertinya aku sedikit lengah saat liburan kali ini._

"Bagaimana ?"

"Kyunie aman?" Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sebelumnya, Lelaki itu membalik pertanyaan sambil menyodorkan sebuah senjata FN 57 – Pistol semi otomatis yang menggunakan peluru berkaliber 5,7 mm -

Sebuah anggukan untuk mewakili jawaban yang menyatakan anaknya aman. "Sepertinya kali ini akan sedikit sulit _yeobo_ , mereka dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dan kita"

 _Chuu_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir tipis sang wanita menghentikan ucapannya yang belum terselesaikan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih wanita tersebut, Tapi sekali lagi ingatkan wanita itu bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk ber _blusing_ ria akibat tindakan suaminya itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja yakin dan percayalah, tadi aku sempat mengirim pesan kepada _aboeji_ semoga saja dia cepat menerima pesan itu dan mengirimkan sedikit bantuan ketempat ini." _Hhh_ lelaki itu menghela nafas berlahan "setidaknya Kyunie kita harus selalu dalam keadaan aman."

 _Aku pun berfikir begitu yeobo tapi entahlah kali ini hati ku sedikit risau, bukan takut akan gagal sebagai pasukan terlatih, namun aku takut akan gagal sebagai seorang ibu yang tak mampu melindungi anaknya. Tuhan mungkin aku tidak pantas meminta padamu mengingat sudah banyak nyawa yang aku hilangkan dengan tangan ini, tapi aku mohon sekali ini saya tolong lindungi anakku buah hatiku satu-satunya._

"Kau siap sayang?" Pertanyaan itu sontak menarik kembali kesadaran sang istri yang sedang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Eum yeobo." Anggukan mantap dari sang istri seakan menjadi awal sebuah kejadian tragis itu.

 _Door door door_

Suara tembakan yang saling bersautan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga seakan menjadi alunan musik mengerikan disore yang dikata indah itu. Sepasang suami istri yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dibalik barang-barang yang dianggap bisa menghalau – sementara- tubuh mereka dari timah panas dengan sesekali menembakkan timah panas mereka kepada sang lawan.

 _Cheesh_

Akhh!

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

"Sayang _gwaenchana?"_ pertanyaan yang penuh kekhawatiran iu meluncur saat melihat lengan sang istri yang sudah terbanjiri oleh cairan merah kental.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir untuk menyampaikan bahwa dirinya – wanita itu – baik-baik saja. _Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku yang terpenting adalah nyawa malaikat kecil kita yeobo._ Dan setetes air mata pun jatuh kelantai yang sudah tidak putih lagi itu.

Pekikan-pekikan tembakan terus bersahutan, suara barang-barang pecah yang menjadikan rumah yang tadinya tertata rapi itu terliahat seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa mayat sudah teronggok dilantai karena timah panas yang menembus yubuh mereka.

Disisi lain, keadaan sepasang suami istri itupun tidak kalah mengenaskan, tubuh keduanya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik. Banyak peluru yang bersarang di tubuh mereka sedangkan baju mereka sendiri sudah brcampur dengan warna merah yang berbau anyir. Nafas keduanya sudah mulai tersenggal tidak beraturan. Ya mereka tahu bahwa mungkin mereka tidak akan lama lagi hidup, meskipun mereka adalah pasukan terlatih tapi tetap saja mereka mempunyai batas tenaga tersendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat semuanya. Mata yang biasa memancarkan kecerahan itu kini memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Raut wajahnya yang – entah bagaimana menggambarkannya - shock, sedih, marah semua bercampur di wajah manis itu. Anak kecil tak berdosa itu kini hanya mampu mematung, dia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menutup pintu diatas kepalanya yang ia gunakan untuk mengintip maupun hanya untuk turun dari tangga yang ia pinjak sekarang. Semuanya seperti mimpi buruk bahkan dia berdoa agar ada orang yang membangukannya sekarang ini juga, bahkan dia merasa bahwa oksigen sudah tidak ada lagi untuk dia hirup – menyesakkan – hanya kalimat itu yang muncul dibenaknya.

-Byleth515-

 _ **Kyuhyun POV**_

 _Door door_

 _Pyaarr_

 _Door door_

 _Dug Pyaarr_

" hah, suaru apa itu?" Aku mulai menajamkan pendengaran ku setelah kudengar suara-suara aneh – entah aku bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya- _apa yang sedang eomma dan appa lakukan diatas sana? Kenapa mereka lama sekali?_

Awalnya aku itu hanya ingin mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tua ku, _apa akan ada kejutan untuk ku sampai aku disuruh menunggu di tempat ini?_ Sekarang aku ragu apakah akan meneruskan rencana ku – mengintip - atau tetap menunggu mengingat pesan _eomma_ yang tadi menyuruh ku untuk diam disini sampai _appa eomma_ menjeput. Tapi sayup-sayup suara aneh yang aku dengar menambah rasa penasaran ku tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tua ku diatas sana.

Sungguh setelah mengumpukan semua rasa penasaran ku, aku memberanikan diri untuk menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga ini. Aku julurkan tangan ku untuk mengangkat pintu yang ada diatas kepala ku saat ini, sedikit – sebatas untuk mengintip –

Tubuh ku bergetar hebat dan tanpa ku sadari air mataku sudah meluncur dengan senangnya membasahi pipiku. _Aa..appa eomma apa yang terjadi? Hiks_

Tubuh ku kaku saat ini, aku tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun bahkan aku rasakan tak ada lagi oksigen yang mampu aku hirup, semuanya – menyesakkan - dan di otak ku penuh dengan nama _appa dan eomma,_ Sungguh aku merutuki rasa penasaran ku tadi.

" _Aa..appa.. appa..eomma hiks eomma_ " Hanya dua nama itu yang selalu aku gumamkan. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Hiks dan kenapa tubuh bodoh ini tidak bisa aku gerakkan? Hiks hiks appa eomma._

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

" Sepertinya mereka sudah tak bernyawa cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan ratakan rumah ini!" Perintah seorang yang bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas hitam dan tak lupa tato naga merah ditelapak tangannya.

" Tapi pimpinan masih ada satu nyawa lagi, masih ada anak kecil itu."

" _Cih,_ saat kau ratakan tempat ini anak itu pun akan mati dengan sendirinya bodoh!" Bentak seseorang yang dipanggil _pimpinan_ tadi.

"Me..mengerti pimpinan."

"Bodoh!" _CK!_ Laki-laki itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan para bawahannya yang sangat bodoh itu. _Ck bagaimana aku bisa memiliki anak buah bodoh seperti mereka? Hhh hanya seorang pecundang yang akan melawan anak kecil yang bahkan tak bisa apa-apa._ Dan manik tajamnya menyusuri ruangan yang ia lewati. _Shit! aku bahkan kehilangan banyak anak buahku kali ini, dua orang itu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh mengingat mereka adalah pasukan khusus._

 _._

Sepeninggal orang- orang berjas hitam itu, suara ledakan yang begitu dasyat terdengar.

 _DUAAARRR..._

Bangunan yang beberapa saat lalu dipenuhi desingan tembakan kini telah sama rata dengan tanah. Sedangkan mayat-mayat tang didalam sana sudah dipastikan ikut hancur didalam sana. Lalu bagaimana nasib satu nyawa yang tadi masih ada disana? Hhh semoga Tuhan masih melindungi malaikat kecil itu.

 _ **Flashback off**_

-Byleth515-

 _ **Next or End?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaah akhirnya By kembali lagi buat nulis ya tentunya dengan nick baru. Kekeke**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan pastinya.. hhh** _ **mianhae**_ **By memang tak pandai menulis. Dan ff ini jadi karena mood yang sedang naik. Ck**

 **Suka atau tidak suka, bagi reader** _ **Review please~**_

 **.**

 **Cerita No Edit.**

 **.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Summary : Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda!"/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!"**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para Cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **Yoochun POV**_

Ku lihat seseorang yang ada didekat ku, seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kecil ku sendiri. Perbedaan usia kami memang tidaklah jauh beda karena aku hanya 2 tahun diatas dia. Namun tetap saja bagiku dia adalah adik kecil apalagi dengan sikap yang menggemaskan dibalik semua sikap _evil_ nya - kata banyak orang disekitar kami - _kekeke_

"Kau yakin jika kau baik-baik saja Qui Xian?" Ku buka suara untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tetap memandang keluar jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi mengabaikan atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar kata-kata ku.

Dari sorot matanya aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Mata caramel yang biasa memancarkan keceriaan itu kini meredup. Bukan salahnya jika kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali lagi karena memang kenangan itu tidak pernah bisa ia hilangkan dari hidupnya.

Bukan aku sok tahu akan masa lalunya tapi hidup sejak kecil dengannya tepatnya saat _harabeoji_ membawa dia ke tempat ku dan _appa._

Kami - aku dan Qui Xian - adalah saudara jauh, _appa_ dari Qui Xian adalah adik anggat dari _appa_ ku. _Harabeoji_ datang membawa dia 15 tahun yang lalu. _Harabeoji_ juga menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi terhadap keluarga _Samchon_ ku itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula kami berdua tinggal bersama di New York - rumah ku -.

Tahun demi tahun Qui Xian tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat kuat dan ceria. Dia juga merupakan anak yang sangat jenius sama seperti ku. _Ayolah aku bukan narsis tapi itu memang kenyataan._ Dia dan aku sudah lulus dari _Senior High School_ saat usia kami 15 tahun. Bahkan kami juga masuk ke Sekolah Kemiliteran setelahnya tanpa ada halangan apapun mengingat _appa_ ku dan _harabeoji_ merupakan orang yang berkedudukan didalam kemiliteran.

Hari ini kami kembali ke negara kelahiran kami ini - _South Korea_ \- dan tentunya kenangan menyakitkan adik kecil ku ini akan semakin terbayang.

Aku hanya bisa berharap jika Qui Xian akan tetap seperti Qui Xian yang aku kenal seperti saat di New York.

Aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya. " Qui Xian, yak! Hei!." Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, panggilan ku tidak disahut olehnya.

 _Ck!_ Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik nyawanya kembali ke tubuhnya ini. Aku mencoba mendekatkan kepala ku ke telinganya, menarik nafas pelan sebelum...

" QUI XIAANN! " dan

 _DUAAGH!_

 _Shit!_ Aku merutuki tindakan ekstrim ku barusan. Sekarang jidat mulus ku sepertinya membiru karena tersentuh jidat orang didepan ku ini dengan yang aku akui sangat teramat halus. _Oh God, semoga jidat ku tidak apa-apa dan tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan ku._

Dan lihatlah bagaimana tatapan dengan _death glare_ mematikan – bagi orang lain itu – menatap ku.

" Yak Qui Xian! Harusnya jika kau kaget jidat mu itu berciuman saja dengan jendela yang kau pandangi itu bukan dengan jidat _hyung_ yang mempesona ini! _Aish."_ Ucap ku sambil terus mengusap-usap jidat ku.

 _Hmmm_

Ku lihat wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah dan jangan lupakan sepasang tanduk diatas kepala itu - _oke kalimat terakhir itu hanya pendapat aneh ku saja -_ sungguh bukankah sangat lucu? Mungkin aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tidak mengingat luka di jidat ku dan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh adik ku ini.

 _ **Yoochun POV End**_

-Byleth515-

 _ **Normal POV**_

Dua _namja_ yang sama-sama mengelus jidat masing-masing itu terlihat saling bertatap. Namun meskipun begitu tatapan mereka itu sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik, yang satu mengeluarkan tatapan kesakitan dengan tampang _innocent_ nya bahkan menahan tawa sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengeluarkan tatapan yang sangat mematikan seperti - _apa kau mau mati hah?! -_

" Apa yang kau kau lakukan hyung _pabbo?"_ Ucap si pemilik mata caramel dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

 _Tuhan semoga saya bisa membawa mobil ini dengan selamat sampai tujuan tanpa ada orang yang luka atau bahkan pertumpahan darah, Amien_ – dan ini adalah doa dari sang supir yang mulai bisa membaca suasana yang ada diantara dua orang yang dibangku penumpang itu.

" _hihihi hyung_ hanya mencoba menarik lagi nyawamu yang mulai terbang berkeliaran itu Qui Xian."

" _C_ k!" Qui Xian hanya berdecak sebal dan mengalihkan tatapannya untuk kembali menelusuri jalanan setelah ia meninggalkan sebuah ungkapan cinta kepada kepala sang _hyung_ nya itu.

.

Dan dalam beberapa saat mereka kembali dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai sang _hyung_ kembali membuka suara.

" Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja Qui Xian?"

 _Hhh_

Terdengar helaan nafas yang begitu berat dan pastinya kita tahu dari mana itu berasal.

" _molla hyung_ hanya saja kali ini aku berharap aku akan bisa membongkar dan menangkap otak dari kejadian 15 tahun silam."

" _Hyung_ akan selalu disisi mu dan akan membantu mu _nan dongsaeng."_

" _Gomawo hyung_ kau memang selalu membantu ku."

 _Hmm_

Dan gumaman tersebut menutup pembicaraan dengan tema masa lalu itu.

.

" _Hyung_ kira-kira _harabeoji_ akan memberikan misi apa pada kita? Kenapa kita sampai diminta untuk meninggalkan misi kita yang ada di New York?" Dan inilah salah satu keahlian Qui Xian, dia mampu dengan cepat merubah moodnya. Lihatlah sekarang dia sudah ada di mood terbaiknya seakan kejadian barusan tidaklah pernah terjadi.

" _Hyung_ juga tidak tahu Qui Xian, _Harabeoji_ tidak memberikan bocoran sama sekali untuk misi kita kali ini."

" hah?! Tumben sekali... apa kau sudah pensiun menjadi cucu kesayangan _Harabeoji_ lagi _hyung_?" Tanyanya sambil membelalakkan mata caramel indah miliknya. _Aigoo_ _itu pasti sangat menggemaskan._

Dan

 _PLETAAK!_

Sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat tepat di kepala Qui Xian.

" Sekali kesayangan akan tetap jadi kesayangan _pabbo."_

" _Cih,_ dan kenapa kau malah jadi menjitak kepala berisi otak jenius ku ini _hyung pabbo!"_

" Itu salah mu sendiri _dongsaeng pabbo."_

" _MWO?"_

"APA?"

" _Aish,_ kenapa _harabeoji_ menjadikan mu cucu kesayangannya? Padahal saat sedang misi kau hanya bisa tebar pesona pada _yeoja-yeoja_ tidak berguna itu?!" Qui Xian hanya mengacak surai hitam kelamnya itu frustasi. _Hah harabeoji pasti salah menjadikan namja tukang tebar pesona yang dengan terpaksanya aku akui bahwa dia yang berstatus hyung ku ini sebagai cucu kesayangannya. Tidak salah jika dia tebar pesona ya mengingat hyung ku ini di juluki sebagai seorang cassanova, tapi tetap saja aku jauh lebih tampan dari hyung berjidat lebar ini. Sepertinya bukan hanya harabeoji saja tapi dunia ini memang aneh. Hhh_

-Byleth515-

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan dua _namja_ yang masih betah beradu mulut itu. Semoga saja supir yang membawa mereka bisa tetap fokus menyetir meskipun ada di tengah-tengah suara yang pasti sangat mengganggu gendang telinga itu.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di SM High School - Sekolah terfavorit di Seoul –. Kita lihat ke sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A, dimana kelasnya sangat tertata dengan rapi dan jangan lupakan pandangan murid-muridnya yang terfokus pada sang guru. Tidak salah jika kelas yang berembel-embel A ini merupakan kelas yang isinya anak-anak berotak cerdas disamping keluarga mereka yang digolongan keluarga konglomerat.

Tapi tunggu, dikelas ini ada seorang murid dengan kulit putih bersurai hitam kelam dan jangan lupakan obsidiannya yang hitam yang seakan menarik raga kita untuk masuk kedalamnya. Bukankah sangat indah makhluk satu itu?

Tapi perlu diingatkan sekali lagi kenapa dia hanya melihat keluar jendela? Apa diluar sana begitu menarik? Atau kedaan di ruang kelas ini yang membosankan baginya?

 _Krieeenngg..._

Bunyi bel pertanda jam pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai pun berbunyi. Semua siswa menghela nafas dan meregangkan otot-otot mereka yang kaku atas semua kegiatan belajar mengajar satu minggu.

" Oke _saem_ minta kalian tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas yang _saem_ berikan tadi dan selamat berlibur."

" _Neee..."_ Jawab semua siswa siswi itu serempak.

Dan sang guru pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramai itu. Para siswa siswi mulai berhambur keluar kelas untuk menuju asrama mereka ataupun pergi bermain mengingat ini adalah hari jum'at dan besok mereka libur, tapi ada juga beberapa siswa yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas hanya untuk mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

.

" Yo bumie." Ucap salah satu siswa yang bisa dibilang bertubuh sedikit mungil dan berparas manis bahkan cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja._

" Hm."

Seakan tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang sungguh bisa membuat emosi naik itu, dia - _namja_ berparas cantik itu - tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju salah satu meja yang ada dideret belakang dekat jendela itu.

" Malam minggu ini GD beserta teamnya mengajak kita untuk tanding ditempat biasa, apa akan kau terima?" Tanya _namja_ itu setelah mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kosong sebelah orang yang dia panggil _Bumie_ itu.

" Terserah." Lagi lagi hanya satu kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibir merah itu.

" Oke, dan kalian..." Ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman yang sudah bisa kita tebak masuk dalam jajaran team mereka itu. " Kalian akan ikut kan?"

" Pasti _hyung_ , itu pasti akan menyenangkan kekeke." Timpal seseorang yang memiliki tubuh kekar.

" fix Kanginie ikut,bagaimana dengan kau Hae, Hyuk, dan kau Chulie _hyung_?"

" Aku dan Hyuk pasti ikut Yesung _hyung_." Teriak salah satu yang memiliki wajah seperti ikan itu yang dipastikan bernama Hae atau Donghae.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

" Aku juga dan aku pastikan China oleng itu juga akan ikut bersama kita." Ujar Chulie atau Heechul tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin yang selalu ia bawa.

" Ship aku serahkan urusan China oleng mu itu padamu _hyung_." Yesung atau yang biasa dipanggil Sungie itu mengarahkan jempolnya pada orang yang dia panggil _hyung_ tadi.

" Semua setuju jadi nanti aku akan menghubungi D-Lite jika kita menerima tantangan mereka, dan kau Bumie kau harus menang lagi kali ini."

"Hm"

 _Hhh untung kita sudah mengenal mu lama jadi aku tidak masalah dengan sikap mu itu Bumie... jika tidak sudah kupastikan kau sudah menerima jitakan sayang dariku sejak tadi. Ck!_ Gerutu Yesung dalam hati yang merutuki sifat dingin Kibum yang bahkan hanya menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan _hm_ atau kata-kata singkat lainnya. Benar-benar _Ice Prince_ huft.

Dan semuanya pun kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kibum dengan pandangannya yang masih keluar jendela entah memandang apa, Yesung dan Kangin yang sibuk dengan _gadged_ mereka, sepasang HaeHyuk yang masih ribut entah soal apa, dan terakhir si cantik Heechul yang masih setia mematut dirinya didepan cermin ajaibnya.

Mungkin mereka akan tetap bertahan disitu sampai salah satu dari mereka sadar diri untuk beranjak pergi kembali ke asrama dan memulai liburan mingguan mereka.

-Byleth515-

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya Chapter 2 berhasil By keluarkan. Hah mian, sekali lagi mian jika masih membosankan dan banyak typos. Terima kasih juga untuk para reader dan revienya untuk chapter 1. Review kalian sangat berguna dan membantu By, apalagi yang masalah Title. Hehehe By kurang fokus kemarin hingga salah Title sekali lagi gomawooo.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 ini By publish secepat yang By bisa, mengingat real yang banyak tugas juga. Jadi maaf jika masih kurang memuaskan untuk kalian.**

 **By tetap meminta review para reader semua demi meningkatkan semangat dan gaya tulisan By. Okeee**

 **.**

 **Thank to :**

 **Gnagyuu . lia liaw . jihyunelf . cuttiekyu . Retnoelf . tamara . Han Jjemin . lydiasimatupang2301 . widiantini9 . cinya . Annishi692 . Kim Nayeon . kihyunelf . name . and Guest**

 **.**

 **Review again please~**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **.**

 **Byleth515**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Summary : Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda!"/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!"**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Dan sore itu juga mereka – Yoochun dan Qui Xian – langsung diantar ke kantor kemiliteran _South Korea_ untuk menemui _Harabeoji_ nya sekaligus menerima misi yang akan mereka jalankan dikedepannya.

" Wahh, kantor kemiliteran Korea memang besar ya _hyung_ meskipun masih kalah besar dengan yang ada di Yew York. _Kekeke "_

" kau mau memuji atau membandingkan eoh?"

"menurut mu _hyung?"_

HHH

Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran jenius adiknya ini apalagi setelah melihat seringai tipis di bibir penuh sang adik. _Evil mood on_ dan itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikiran Yoochun.

.

Mereka berdua memasuki pintu utama bangunan besar itu. Mereka disambut oleh seorang Letnan dengan nametag Lim. Bisa dilihat jika Letnan itu sudah berusia lumayan namun masih terlihat ketegasan di wajahnya.

" Selamat sore Tuan Park dan Tuan cho. Saya Letnan Lim. Saya akan mengantarkan anda berdua ke ruangan Jendral Park. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai respon. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan mengikuti sang Letnan.

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri isi bangunan kemiliteran ini. Dilihatnya banyak sekali para pegawai dengan baju dinas mereka yang berkeliaran ditempat itu. Meskipun hari sudah sore tapi sepertinya orang-orang itu masih tetap dalam semangat bekerjanya. Mereka juga melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih menembak atau pun bela diri saat mereka melewati lorong yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan yang sangat luas.

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan pintu aboni coklat dengan papan yang bertuliskan _Jendral Park._ Seseorang yang mengantar dua orang ini mulai mengetuk pintu itu berlahan. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, pria itu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dengan dua orang yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya.

" Maaf Jendral, tuan Park dan tuan Cho sudah datang." Ucap pria itu setelah membungkuk memberi hormat pada atasannya.

Bisa dilihat seorang lelaki berkharisma pemimpin yang sangat ketara diwajah yang sudah bisa dibilang tidak lagi muda itu berada dibalik meja kerjanya. Orang itu berdehem pelan sambil membereskan kerjaan-kerjaannya yang ada diatas meja dan beranjak untuk berdiri.

" Anda boleh keluar letnan Lim dan terima kasih."

" Baik Jendral, jika begitu saya kembali ketempat saya. Permisi."

Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan Letnan Lim itu pun membungkuk hormat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang tadi mengikutinya itu diruangan tersebut.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa kakak beradik itu memiliki marga yang berbeda yang jelas-jelas mereka memiliki kakek yang sama. Kalian masih ingat kan jika ayah dari Qui Xian atau Kyuhyun itu merupakan anak angkat dari tuan Park. Jadi ayah Kyuhyun itu menggunakan marga aslinya bukan marga dari tuan Park. Dengan begitu, jadilah marga Kyuhyun dan Yoochun yang merupakan cucu kandung tuan Park memiliki marga yang berbeda.

.

" _Harabeojiii..."_ Teriak pria paling muda disana itu sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh pria tertua disana.

Dan adegan itu menghasilkan decakan kesal dari seseorang yang mendapat julukan cassanova itu. " ck kekanak-kanakkan."

"Iri saja kau _hyung."_

Yoochun berjalan menghampiri keduanya dan langsung melepaskan pelukan kedua orang berbeda umur itu. " awas kau evil." Dan orang itu langsung menggantikan pelukan yang dia pisahkan secara paksa tadi. " _Harabeoji bogoshippo_. Aku merindukan mu."

Lihatlah wajah cengo seseorang yang menjadi korban kekejaman _hyung_ nya tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya _hyung_ _pabbo_ yang tadi mengatakannya kekanak-kanakkan itu sekarang malah melakukan hal yang lebih kekanak-kanakan dari padanya.

" _Yakk!"_

Kyuhyun kembali menerjang tubuh _harabeoji_ nya dan mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh kakaknya. Adegan saling berebut dan menyingkirkan itu pun sontak menghasilkan tawa dari si pria tua itu.

" Ahaha kalian memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Masih sama-sama kekanak-kanakan." Pria itu mengelus surai kedua cucunya itu sayang. " _Harabeoji_ juga merindukan kalian anak-anak nakal."

Sontak kalimat terakhir dari sang _Harabeoji_ itu menghasikan dengusan dari keduanya. Sedangkan yang menjadi pelaku hanya mampu terkikik dengan sikap cucu-cucunya. _Mereka benar-benar masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Bahkan aku sempat ragu jika kedua cucuku ini sudah berkepala dua belum lagi mereka merupakan pasukan khusus kemiliteran yang sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus-kasus kejahatan tingkat atas. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya._

" _Harabeoji_ kenapa melamun eoh?" dan pertanyaan dari Yoochun ini mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun juga.

Yoochun memang salah satu orang yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan tinggi terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya, jadi tidak sulit untuknya untuk memergoki kakeknya itu melamun.

" _Anni, Harabeoji_ hanya tidak menyangka saja jika kalian sudah menjadi pria berkepala dua bahkan menjadi pasukan kemiliteran khusus. Padahal kelakuan kalian terkadang masih seperti anak-anak."

" _Aish Harabeoji."_ Dan ini adalah ucapan bentuk protesan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia melenggangkan dirinya dan duduk dikursi tamu depan meja kakeknya. Tidak sopan? Memang iya, tapi bukankah seorang yang mendapat julukan _evil_ biasa melakukan tindakan-tindakan seperti itu?

Tak hanya itu, sekarang giliran Yoochun yang juga ikut-ikutan tingkah sang _dongsaeng._

Hhh

Dan helaan nafas itu keluar dari sang kakek yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengikuti cucu-cucunya untuk kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, si kakek mulai membuka suaranya.

"Selamat datang di kemiliteran Korea, dan sekarang _Harabeoji_ akan menjelaskan misi kalian yang pertama disini."

Dan setelah mengambil nafas, mereka bertiga pun larut dalam percakapan yang sangat serius.

-Byleth515-

Disalah satu kamar asrama yang bisa dibilang sangat rapi dengan nuansa hitam dan putih yang sangat ketara. Kamar ini memang berbeda dari kamar lainnya diasrama sekolah ini. Kamar yang terbilang 2x lipat dari kamar-kamar biasanya belum lagi barang-barang yang tidak begitu banyak. Dan ya, kamar ini adalah kamar milik seorang yang bernama Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang sangat dingin namun tetap membuat para _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ berstatus _uke_ rela bertekuk lutut karena terpesona.

Jangan bertanya kenapa kamar Kibum berbeda dari yang lainnya! Jawabannya sudah pasti karena dia adalah anak dari Presiden Korea Selatan ini. Dan kenapa kamarnya tidak memiliki banyak barang? Jawabannya karena dia tidak suka tempatnya dipenuhi barang-barang tidak berguna yang hanya menghalangi penglihatannya saja. Hhh dia memang berbeda.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka – kamar Kibum –

" Jadi nanti malam kita mau kemana _hyung?"_ Tanya seseorang yang berwajah _childish_ – Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada TV didepannya itu. " Yakk!" Teriaknya sambil menggeplak tangan patnernya yang mencoba merebut makanan yang ada dipangkannya.

" Aish! Kau pelit sekali Hae. Aku kan lapar."

" Jika lapar ya makan Hyuk."

" Aku minta padamu saja Hae."

" No!" Dan dimulailah aksi – mari berebut makanan – oleh _duo_ _hiperaktif_ itu sampai...

 _PLETAKK PLETAKK_

Sebuah jitakan mematikan mendarat diatas kepala mereka. Dan kalian tahu siapa pelakunya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dia adalah si _Cinderella_ – Kim Heechul – "Kalian berisik !"

Dan dalam hitungan detik setelah kata-kata itu meluncur, _duo hiperaktif_ itu langsung diam tanpa berani bergerak sekalipun.

"Bagus!" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kearah korban dia barusan. " Bagaimana jika ke cafe biasa saja bumie? Aku merindukan _Steak_ disana." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kibum yang duduk diatas single sofanya.

"Hm."

" Yes, nanti kita berangkat jam 10 seperti biasa ya Bumie?"

"Hm."

" Dan kau traktir kita ya Bumie?"

"Hm."

" Good!" Ucapnya girang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kesalah satu teman yang dia anggap _dongsaeng_ itu. "Jika begitu aku mau berdandan dahulu." _Namja_ itu pun beranjak dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki kembali kekamarnya tanpa melupan membawa cermin kesayangannya.

-Byleth515-

" _MWO?!"_ Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh kakeknya barusan. _Apa? misi disekolah? Menjaga anak-anak sekolah? Dan siapa itu tadi Kim.. Kim..aish. Kenapa aku harus menjaganya? Oh ayolah aku ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun bagian dari Team Khusus Kemiliteran bukan seorang baby sitter apalagi body guard_ _. Tuhan benar-benar sedang menghukum ku._

Teriakan mematikan itu sontak membuat dua orang lainnya menutup telinga dan memutar matanya malas.

"Yak! Kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku Qui Xian."

Tanpa mengindahkan hardikan dari sang kakak, Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan apa yang dia dengar tadi. " _Harabeoji_ bercanda kan?" dan sebuah gelengan pun menjawab pertanyaannya. " Tapi kenapa bisa _Harabeoji?_ Kami Team Khusus yang biasa menghadapi penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap bukan team _body guard... aish."_

" Iya kalian memang bagian dari Team Khusus Kemiliteran, dan tugas ini juga tidak ada yang salah." Sejenak Jendral Park mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. " Seperti yang sudah _Harabeoji_ jelaskan tadi, Seminggu yang lalu Presiden mendapat sebuah surat kaleng yang berisikan bahwa penjahat-penjahat itu akan membunuh putra presiden jika presiden tidak memerintahkan pihak kemiliteran untuk membiarkansetiap tindakan kejahatan mereka."

Yoochun pun akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. "Jadi intinya pihak kemiliteran sudah mengetahui kan siapa dalang yang mengirim surat kaleng itu?"

" Secara garis besarnya sudah."

" Jika begitu kita hanya perlu meangkap mereka _harabeoji..."_ Ucap Kyuhyun tak sabar.

" Tidak semudah itu Qui Xian."

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun pun mengerutkan dahi mereka pertanda bingung. " Maksud _Harabeoji?"_ Yoochun merasa ada yang ganjil dari kasus ini.

" Jadi begini, dua minggu yang lalu pihak kemiliteran berhasil menggagalkan transaksi persenjataan illegal secara besar-besaran. Disitu kita berhasil melumpuhkan kepala dari salah satu kubu. Namun saat mereka akan diringkus untuk dibawa ke markas, mereka terlebih dahulu dibunuh oleh seseorang."

" Jadi akhirnya pihak kemiliteran tidak mendapatkan keterangan siapa otak dari transaksi tersebut meskipun menggagalkan transaksi itu." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Harabeojinya menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

" Lalu seminggu berikutnya ada surat kaleng untuk Presiden. Pihak kemiliteran sudah ada bayangan jika surat kaleng itu dari penjahat yang transaksinya digagalkan. Dan pihak kemiliteran tidak bisa mengambil tindakan karena kurangnya informasi dan bukti nyata untuk penangkapan penjahat itu."

Jendral Park memandang kedua cucunya itu dengan kagum. " Tidak sia-sia kalian menjadi team khusus, kalian memang bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan suatu perkara."

Sedangkan yang dipuji malah memutar bola matanya malas. Ini mudah ditebak Harabeoji – inner mereka bersama.

" Nanti _Harabeoji_ akan siapkan beberapa berkas yang berisi data-data mereka. Meskipun tidak banyak tapi itu bisa membantu kalian dalam misi ini." Mereka mengangguk pasrah

" Dan ada satu hal lagi. Pelaku yang sempat dilumpuhkan sebelum akhirnya terbunuh itu memiliki tato naga merah di telapak tangannya." Jendral Park melirik kearah Kyuhyun mencoba membaca reaksi apa yang cucunya itu tunjukkan.

 _A..Apa ta..tato naga? Berarti itu artinya..._ – inner Kyuhyun dan dia kembali memutar kenangannya dahulu.

-Byleth515-

Disuatu ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang itu ada 7 anak remaja yang sedang bersenang-senang. Banyak makanan dan minuman berserakan diatas meja. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa menikmati malam libur mereka. Ya mereka adalah Kibum cs.

Jangan bingung kenapa mereka ada disini. Masih ingat kan jika sore tadi mereka semua merencanakan untuk bersenang-senang? Dan disinilah mereka.

Jika dilihat dari luar, maka bangunan ini hanya terlihat seperti cafe pada umumnya. Tapi jangan tertipu, jika kalian masuk kedalamnya dan menelusuri cafe ini maka kalian akan menemukan sebuah _pub_ dengan dua lantai. Lantai pertama berupa _pub_ biasa, ada meja dan kursi untuk pengunjung, meja bar, dan ada juga lantai dansa. Sedangkan untuk lantai dua terdiri dari ruangan –ruangan untuk pengunjung yang ingin sebuah privasi.

Dan tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat untuk bersenang-senang jika mereka sedang malas untuk balapan saat hari libur atau untuk berpesta saat mereka memenangkan pertandingan.

" Ya Yesung hyung kau kalah lagi. Ahaha" Terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang bersurai hitam – Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

" Ahahah sini kami tunjukkan gambar artistik kami hyung." Seringai Donghae sambil mencolekkan jarinya kedalam kotak tepung dan bersiap menggambar diatas kulit si _namja_ manis bermata sipit itu.

Jadi, mereka semua minus Kibum sedang asik bermain kartu dan yang kalah harus rela wajah atau bagian tubuh lainnya untuk diberi gambar dengan tepung.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan sebuah buku sambil sesekali melihat ulah dari teman-temannya. Dia bahagia karena dia mendapatkan teman yang menerima dia bukan karena status keluarga atau kedudukan ayahnya. Dan bibir Kibum pun sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya meski tidak ada yang melihatnya. Pantang baginya untuk tersenyum biasa apalagi didepan orang meskipun itu teman terdekatnya. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah Kim Kibum si _Ice Prince._

-Byleth515-

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By kembali dengan Chapter 3... mia lama updet lagi hihihi. Semoga reader suka untuk alur cerita yang membosankan ini. Ingat, By sedang belajar menulis fanfiction jadi harap dimaklumi. Oke? oke? Kekeke**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang meninggalkan jejak review kalian untuk By. – Bow – By harap kalian untuk tidak bosan mampir di review by. By senang karena mendapat respon positif dari reader sekalian untuk cerita By ini.**

 **.**

 **Replay for review chapter 2**

 **Annishi692 : By usahakan untuk panjang ne~ Usia Kyuhyun 20 th lebih tua dari Kibum tentunya. /kibar bendera KiHyun/**

 **Kihyunelf : perbandingan usia KiHyun 3 th~ tuaan Kyuhyun Xd /digaplok Kyuhyun/**

 **Melani. : yuph, Kyuhyun memang lebih tua... tenang saja diusahakan chap selanjutnya mereka saling pandang(?) Xd**

 **Gnagyuu : ini next~ semoga paham**

 **Sur0203 : iyahh baru awal kekeke~ sepertinya action tapi lihat saja nanti okee~**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : chingu seperti emak mereka saja panggil KiHyun nak Xd /kabur bareng KiHyun**

 **Tamara : yee~ updet /goyang bareng cinderella/ ketemunya nanti kapan-kapan ya,,, xD**

 **Tiktiktik : welcome reader baru,,, memang di beberapa chap ini belum ada konflik~**

 **Emon204 : chap 3 up~**

 **Kim Nayeon : untuk itu nanti by jelaskan di chap yang entah keberapa kekeke**

 **Sur0203 : ketemunya nanti kapan-kapan saja~ kekeke... padahal kemaren sudah by shutting...tapi sepertinya shuttingannya gagal T,T**

 **Han Jjemin : efek otak evil itu kekeke,,,dan karena itu juga aku kena kutuk langsung sakit (brb curhat) yang menjadikan updet yang ini mundur~~~~ ne kyu aku jadikan tua**

 **Abelkyu : ini updet~ gomawo untuk setia /pelukin kyuhyuh**

 **.**

 **Tetap ikuti cerita By yang mungkin masih kurang memuaskan ne...**

 **.**

 **Thank to :**

 **Annishi692, Kihyunelf, Melani. , Gnagyuu, Sur0203, Lydiasimatupang2301, Tamara, Tiktiktik, Emon204, Kim Nayeon, Han Jjemin, Abelkyu**

 **.**

 _ **Review again pleaseee...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Big Thanks**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Byleth515**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Summary : Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda!"/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!"**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sorak-sorai para muda-mudi begitu memekakkan berbaur dengan dengungan suara yang keluar dari mobil-mobil yang entah sudah sejak kapan berjajar rapi memenuhi salah satu jalanan di kota Seoul ini. Suara dentuman musik yang berhasil membuat para pendengarnya meliuk-liukkan badan mereka. Puluhan binar mata saling adu pandang dan menyusuri sekitar arena, entah hanya untuk melihat mobil-mobil yang begitu keren atau hanya untuk menikmati suasana tempat ini. Puluhan bibir pun saling berbicara, saling memuji, atau bahkan saling mengomentari setiap apa yang mata mereka tangkap.

Suasana gembira menggambarkan sebuah kebebasan yang tergambar jelas dari wajah-wajah anak adam dan hawa itu. Dan suasana bertambah ramai lagi saat 5 mobil mewah memasuki arena dan menempati ruang mereka. Lamborgini Aventador J warna silver dijajaran paling kanan disusun Lamborgini Pregunta Concept warna biru metalik, McLaren P1 warna hitam, Ferrari LaFerrari warna merah, dan Zenvo ST1 warna putih diujung paling kiri.

Kelima mobil itu berhenti sejajar menarik setiap mata untuk melihatnya seakan berkata _Sang raja jalanan telah datang_. Seperti mengagumi, terkesima, tidak percaya dan entah apalagi yang bisa mata mereka uangkapkan karena melihat mobil-mobil yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung di dunia ini.

Yesung keluar dari mobil Ferrari merahnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu Hanggeng dan Heechul yang membawa cermin kebangsaannya keluar dari mobil berwarna silver. Tak lama juga Kangin turun dari mobil putih kesayangannya. Terdengar sedikit keributan saat mobil Lamborgini berwarna biru metalik terbuka pintunya. Yah, kalian bisa menebakkan siapa yang pastinya sering ribut dan adu mulut di kelompok mereka _duo hiperaktif_ itu pastinya _._ Sedangakn Kibum? Dia masih setia didalam mobil hitam kesayangannya.

Di sebrang mereka juga sudah ada empat mobil yang tidak kalah keren dan mahal dari mobil-mobil mereka. Tepat diatas kap mobil lawan mereka duduk dengan sangat tenang.

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

Yesung mendekat kearah lawan mereka malam ini. " Yo GD-ya." Ucapnya santai sambil melambaikan tangan kearah yang dia sapa. Alih-alih dia menghampiri seorang yang tadi disapanya, Yesung malah memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju temannya – ke arah D-Lite.

" Ck ku kira kau tidak akan menghiraukan ku." Cibir D-Lite saat Yesung berada disambingnya.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya " Tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengabaikan orang yang mengirim pesan mengajak untuk bermain." Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. " Dimana TOP?"

" Dia tidak datang. Ada urusan katanya."

 _Hhh_

" Pantas aku tak melihat si jangkung itu. Ku kira dia tidak ada karena takut kalah lagi dengan ." Yesung terkekeh mengingat kejadian saat dia mengalahkan TOP minggu lalu.

Pria berambut putih itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia mencibir pria bersurai hitam disampingnya itu. Tapi rencana kegiatannya itu harus tandas ketika ada suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

" Jadi?"

Mereka sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara.

Dengan melihat seringai tipis dari orang ada satu meter disampingnya itu, Yesung langsung bisa mengerti dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. " ahh..." Yesung langsung menunjuk lurus mobil hitam mewah yang ada disebelah mobilnya tadi dengan jari telunjuknya. " Sepertinya Bumie masih memberi mantra pada mobilnya agar menang melawanmu malam ini GD-ya."

 _Namja_ yang barusan dipanggil GD itu langsung melompat turun dari atas kap mobilnya, lalu berjalan dengan santai kearah mobil yang akan jadi rivalnya malam ini. Setiap langkahnya bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik semua yang ada disekelilingnya. Lihatlah sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya, melihat setiap langkahnya yang tenang namun pasti.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Dia menggetok kaca mobil hitam itu meminta si pemilik untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Berlahan kaca itu turun dan memperlihatkan seseorang dengan tampang dinginnya. Takut? Tidak, anggap saja GD sudah biasa dengan wajah es itu.

" Yo Kibum." Sapa GD sambil melipat tangan kanannya untuk bersender dijendela mobil yang barusan dibuka itu.

" hm."

" ahaha kau masih sama saja seperti minggu lalu."

" Sampai semua gunung es diutara mencair pun dia tetap akan seperti itu _pabbo._ Kau hanya akan membuang waktu jika menunggu dia mengucapkan kata ' Halo juga GD ' atau kata-kata tidak berbobot lainnya."

GD membalik tubuhnya kebelakang menatap sosok yang barusan berbicara. " ahaha aku hanya memastikan apa dia masih sehat atau tidak _hyung_ cantik. Siapa tahu tanpa kalian ketahui kepala Kibum terbentur lalu dia sedikit banyak bicara sekarang."

" Andai bisa, aku yang akan membenturkan kepala si es itu dengan tangan ku sendiri agar dia bisa terlihat sedikit menjadi manusia." Celetuk Heechul sinis.

" Jika kau melakukan itu yang ada Kibumie langsung jadi gila hyung. Ahahha. Benarkan Hyuk?" Serobot Donghae dengan tawa menggelegarnya.

" Benar kau benar sekali Hae. Ahahah kasian Kibumie nanti."

Sontak semua yang mendengar celotehaN _duo hiperaktif_ itu langsung ikut tertawa.

 _Pletak!_

Dan jitakan maut lagi-lagi mendarat dikepala Donghae yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" Adooww ampun hyung." Ucap Donghae yang langsung melindungi kepalanya dan berlari menuju patner sementaranya – Hyukjae.

Sedangkan yang dari tadi dibicarakan tetap diam dengan tenang dia balik kemudinya – stay cool. " Ayo ." Ucapnya dingin sambil mulai memanaskan kembali mobilnya.

GD yang merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Dia berlari kecil kearah mobilnya. Memasang kuncinya, memutar dan menyala mobilny a untuk bersiap membelah jalanan malam ini.

Kibum dan GD memacu mobil mereka pelan untuk memasang tempat digaris start. Semua orang mengikuti mobil mereka dari samping dan belakang termasuk Heechul, Hanggeng, Kangin, dan HaeHyuk _couple_. Yesung, D-Lite, dan beberapa teman se-team GD pun ikut mengikuti mobil mereka.

Di depan garis start sudah berdiri gadis cantik berambut _drag brown_ sepinggang dengan pakaian yang sangat menggugah iman. Rok pendek hitam ketat berpadu dengan baju krah tanpa lengan membalut kulit putih mulus gadis itu. Gadis itu pun berjalan dari kanan ke kiri lalu kembali lagi ketengah-tengah antara mobil Kibum dan GD.

" _Everyone... are you ready?"_ teriak gadis itu sambil mengangkat sapu tangan warna putih ditangannya keatas. Teriakan kata ' ready ' pun terdengar sangat keras dari semua penonton yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pertandingan ini.

" ONE "

Kedua mobil mulai bersiap-siap. Kibum dan GD sama-sama memanaskan mobil mereka. Suara derum mobil yang sangat keras pun terdengar memanaskan atmosfer sekitar.

" TWO "

Kibum dan GD saling melirik dan melempar seringai mereka masing-masing sebagai isyarat ' semoga beruntung ' untuk sang lawan.

" THREE "

Sapu tangan dijatuhkan dan permainan pun dimulai. Kibum dan GD langsung melepas pedal gas mobil mereka dan melesat dengan sangat cepat. Semua orang berteriak menyemangati dari belakang menanti siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang malam ini.

.

 _ **Kibum POV**_

 _ **.**_

Aku melepas pedal gas ku dan melesat membelah jalanan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku balapan dan bukan pertama kalinya aku merasakan _race_ ini. Bisa dibilang malah aku sudah terbiasa dan hafal dengan _race_ yang dijadikan balapan di kota ini atau kota-kota tetangga.

Race ini tidak terlalu panjang namun memiliki sembilan tikungan yang tajam-tajam dan tikungan terakhir adalah tikungan yang paling tajam.

Aku melirik mobil Lykan Hypersport putih disamping ku. Aku akui mobil itu memang memiliki kecepatan asli diatas mobil ku ini dengan kecepatan tertinggi 385 km/jam dengan mesin Flat Six Twin Turbo.

' _Meskipun kecepatan mobil ku 375 km/jam namun jangan sebut aku sebagai raja jalanan jika aku kalah malam ini' –_ ujarku dalam hati sambil memasang seringai andalan ku.

Terus menambah kecepatan laju mobil ku adalah tindakan yang ku lakukan saat ini, tikungan pertama, kedua, dan kita masih seimbang. GD memang lawan yang pas untukku. Dia selalu memberikan hasil balap yang memuaskan. Ditikungan ke tiga aku lihat mobil GD sedikit melebar, tanpa membuang kesempatan ini aku langsung menekan pedal gas ku semakin dalam dan berhasil mendahuluinya sampai tikungan ke tujuh. Saat mendekati tikungan ke delapan dia menggunakan Flat Six Twin Turbonya. _Shit!_ Dia berhasil melewati ku ditikungan terkutuk ini. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja mempersiapkan mesin Turbonya ditikungan ini.

' _Tinggal tikungan akhir lihat dan perhatikan lah GD-ya'_

Tikungan kesembilan atau yang terakhir sudah didepan mata, aku mulai bersiap-siap. Ku tekan dalam-dalam kopling mobil ku dan memindahkan pada posisi gigi 2, aku lanjutkan dengan menekan gas mobil sampai 4500rpm. Seketika aku langsung melepas kopling ku. Aku rasakan putaran yang sangat kuat pada ban mobil ku. Aku menyeringai puas, pelepasan kopling dengan mesin yang berputar sangat cepat ini membuat ban mobil belakang ku kehilangan traksi yang menjadikan bagian belakang mobil ku melintir dan aku yakin diluar sana akan ada asap yang mengepul karena efek ban mobil belakang ku.

' _Inilah kesempatan ku'_ Ku lihat mobil GD sedikit bergeser karena melebar dan ini semua sesuai dugaan ku. _Kekeke_ Dia menggunakan kekuatan Turbo saat tikungan kedelapan yang sebenarnya itu akan membuat dia kerepotan saat melakukan drift setelahnya.

Aku kembali menekan kopling ku, membanting sedikit setir ku dan menekan gas semakin dalam. Mencoba kembali mengambil alih posisi depan dan memenangkan permainan malam ini. Di depan sana semua sudah berkumpul dan bersorak. Aku memasuki garis finish 2 detik lebih dulu dari GD. Kini aku kembali menekan kopling ku dan melakukan drift kecil dengan memindahkan beban bobot mobil ku dari belakang kedepan dan GD juga melakukan hal yang sama disebelah ku.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **.**_

Sorak sorai membahana menyambut kedatangan juara malam ini. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan selamat begitu memekakkan telinga. Semua berkumpul dan mengelilingi dua mobil yang baru saja selesai bermain itu.

Kibum turun dari mobilnya. Dalam hitungan detik yang sangat cepat dan karena refleks Kibum yang sangat bagus, kini Donghae berhasil mencium body mobil kibum. Semua mata terpaku sejenak kemudian tawa yang sangat keras mengikuti setelahnya.

" Tangan mu _hyung."_ Ucap kibum dengan muka datarnya.

Sedangan Donghae sendiri mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah. " Kau jahat sekali Bumie "

" Hn "

Donghae hanya berdecak dan terus menggerutu kecil mengesampingkan wajah tampannya yang sekarang sudah berubah sangat imut.

" KIBUM! " Semua mata tertuju pada sang pelaku peneriakan nama Kibum. Kibum sendiri dengan muka datarnya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

" Ahhh! Aku kalah dari mu lagi~~ _aish._ " GD pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi pasalnya ini adalah kali ke-3 dia tak mampu mengalahkan Kibum. " OK. Seperti biasanya, kalian semuanya pergilah ke club VIP. Aku traktir kalian sepuasnya."

Selepas GD mengucapkan kata-katanya dan kembali ke mobil putihnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya itu yang langsung diikuti semua orang yang masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Semua orang yang ada disana pun langsung berteriak kesenangan lalu mengikuti masuk kemobil mereka masing-masing dan menyusul GD-cs untuk mendapatkan gratisan bersenang-senang. Inilah yang mereka semua nantikan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dimana saat kelompok Kibum dan kelompok GD bertarung maka yang kalah akan merelakan isi dompetnya untuk semua yang ada dalam jangkauan permainan tersebut. Mentaktir semuanya tanpa terkecuali untuk berpesta. Yang tentu saja itu akan membuahkan sebuah jeritan bahagia dari semua orang.

Dan malam ini mereka semua menghabiskan sisa malam di club VIP dengan tampang bahagia yang sangat kentara.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

 _Di mension Park_

 _._

Tok

Tok

" Masuk. "

Seseorang bersurai coklat itu masuk berlahan setelah mendapatkan ijin. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kehadapan sosok yang jauh lebih berumur dibandingkannya.

" _Harabeoji "_

" Um.. _waeyo_ Gui Xian?"

Gui Xian hanya mendapat respon dari kakekny aitu pun malah berdiam diri. Dirinya masih menata hatinya untuk bertanya kepada kakeknya mengenai masalah 'itu'. Dia ragu namun penasaran, dia ingin bertanya namun tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. " Eumm..."

" Apa kau ingin bertanya kenapa _harabeoji_ memasukkan mu dalam misi ini?" Tn. Park menatap salah satu cucunya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya dia juga ragu untuk menempatkan cucunya itu pada misi ini karena itu sama saja mengingatkan kembali kenangan yang sangat menakutkan itu belum lagi kemungkinan yang buruk juga bisa saja terjadi pada cucu-cucunya itu. Tapi disatu sisi lainnya dia juga ingin melihat cucunya itu terbebas dari itu semua.

melangkah mendekati cucunya, menepuk pundak itu dan mengajaknya untuk duduk diatas sofa yang ada didalam ruang kerjanya. " Duduklah."

Gui Xian hanya menurut perintah sang kakek untuk mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang kakek.

" Sebelumnya _harabeoji_ ingin minta maaf jika keputusan ini membuat mu mengingat kembali pada masa lalu." mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali berucap. " Sebenarnya _harabeoji_ juga sedikit ragu namun _harabeoji_ meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan kemarin, kasus ini adalah kasus yang sangat sulit. Bukan karena masalah ancaman terhadap president melainkan lebih ke pelaku kejahatan itu."

Pria bersurai coklat itu hanya diam mendengarkan kakeknya yang sedang bicara.

" Kelompok ini sudah ada sejak lama bahkan kau tahu sendiri bahwa almarhum kedua orang tua mu juga sempat mendapat tugas untuk mengungkap kepala dari kelompok ini meskipun tidak lama sampai kejadian tragis itu terjadi. Setelah itu pihak kemiliteran terus saja berusaha mengungkap dan menangkap kelompok ini namun hasilnya masih seperti ini. Setiap ada yang tertangkap pasti mereka tidak ada buka mulut bahkan banyak yang memilih bunuh diri dari pada buka mulut. Sampai akhirnya _harabeoji_ mengambil keputusan untuk memasukkan kalian pada misi ini karena prestasi dan kemampuan kalian. Dan satu lagi, _harabeoji_ berharap jika kasus ini selesai ditangan mu maka kau akan lebih bisa melepaskan kenangan buruk mu itu dan merelakan kepergian orang tua mu tanpa ada beban. _Harabeoji_ tahu selama ini pasti kau masih sangat terpukul dengan kejadian 15 tahun silam itu. Kau pasti sangat ingin tahu siapa dalang dibalik kejadian itu. Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan mu Gui Xian, kesempatanuntuk menunjukkan pada orang tua mu diatas saja jika kau bisa mengungkap tugas terakhir yang diemban kedua orang tuamu."

mengakhiri kata-katanya dan melirik kearah seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Orang tua itu berharap agar cucunya itu memilkirkan kata-katanya dan bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa sebuah emosi yan g bisa menjadi bumerang untuknya sendiri. Orang yang menjabat sebagai jenderal di kemiliteran _Seoul_ itu pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke arah pintu.

" Aku akan berusaha membuktikan pada orang tua ku dan _harabeoji._ Aku akan membuat mereka tersenyum melihat ku dari atas sana _harabeoji._ Aku berjanji."

Tersenyum. Ya tersenyum dengan kata-kata cucunya itu. " Berusahalah dan hati-hati." Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi sampai depan itu, namun sebelum memutar knop pintu orang tua itu berbalik lagi. " Siapkan diri mu untuk besok Gui Xian dan selamat menikmati hari baru mu." Sebelum keluar terkikik sebentar membayangkan cucunya yang besok akan menghadapi kehidupan normalnya disamping misi berat yang ia pikul.

 _Shit! Semoga anak-anak labil itu terutama anak president itu tidak merepotkan dan aku bisa tenang menjalankan misi ku. Yosh! Gui Xian fighting!_ – iner Gui Xian sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak apa-apa menjadi _body guard_ sementara.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

.

 _Krieeennggg_

Suara bel tepat jam 7.30 pun berbunyi, Semua siswa berhamburan berlari menuju kelas mereka masing-masing demi menghindari hukuman jika mereka sampai telat masuk. Namun meskipun begitu ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan dengan santainya dari arah taman belakang sekolah. Perawakannya yang sungguh sangat menawan dengan kulit putih rambut hitam ditambah dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang sangat pas membalut tubunya. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus memandang kedepan. Wajah sempurna, otak jenius, berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkuasa yah meskipun sikapnya yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin namun itu semua tidak bisa menutup kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi _prince_ disekolahan ini.

Sedangkan dari arah gerbang sekolah bisa kita lihat seorang yang dengan kekuatan kaki penuhnya berlari masuk kearea sekolah menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong lantai satu yang ada. Tujuannya hanya satu menuju keruang kepala sekolah yang ada dilantai tiga.

 _Shit! Gara-gara hyung sialan itu yang meninggalkan ku di asrama sekarang aku harus telat dihari pertama sekolah. Akh! Masih dua lantai lagi. –_ gerutu laki-laki itu sambil menambah kecepatan larinya saat sampai dilantai dua. _Tikungan terakhir lalu naik tangga dan belok kiri. Yosh sedikit lagi._ Dan...

 _Bruukk_

" akhh.." lengkuh pemuda bersurai coklat itupelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena mengingat dia telat, dan tanpa memandang seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrakannya, laki-laki bersurai coklat itu langsung buru-buru menyambar tasnya yang tadi sempat terlempar dan kembali berlari menaiki tangga.

Disisi lain, korban tabrak lari itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya namun masih mampu dia sembunyikan dengan wajah stoicnya. Dia menggeleng sedikit lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

.

 _ **Kyuhyun POV**_

.

 _Hosh Hosh_

Aku mencoba menetralkan nafasku yang sempat terpenggal-penggal. Setelah merasa lebih baik aku merapikan seragam sekolah ku dan mengetok pintu yang ada didepan ku.

" masuk."

Karena sudah mendapat jawaban dari arah dalam, aku mencoba memutar knop pintu dan masuk berlahan. Aku membungkukkan badan ku sebagai tanda kesopanan sekaligus mencoba memberikan _image_ baik dihari pertamaku yang sebenarnya sudah hancur karena keterlambatan ku ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kedepan lagi, dan disana tepat didepan kepala sekolah aku melihat _hyung pabbo_ ku dengan cengiran cassanovanya. Jika saja disini hanya ada kami berdua sudah bisa ku pastikan bahwa _hyung_ ku itu hanya tinggal nama. _Ck!_

" Duduklah Kyuhyun-shi." Ucap kepala sekolah itu dengan pandangan ramahnya kepada ku.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi aku mendudukkan diri ku dikursi depan orang yang aku tahu sebagai kepala sekolah SM High School ini dan tertunya disamping ku ada Yochun _hyung_ yang sepertinya sudah bertengger disini sedari tadi _._

" Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk kedatangan anda-anda sekalian. Saya sudah menerima surat dari Jendral Park dan saya sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk itu semua." Aku mencoba memberikan senyum tipis ku untuk menanggapi ucapan kepala sekolah itu.

" Semua data-data pribadi anda berdua, kami dari pihak sekolah sudah merahasiakannya. Hanya saya dan kepala bagian kesiswaan yang tahu tentang ini semua. Yoochun-shi, anda akan menjadi guru musik sementara karena guru musik yang lama sedang cuti melahirkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun-shi akan menjadi salah satu murid di kelas 3-A dimana Kibum-shi juga ada dikelas itu. Kami dari pihak sekolah meminta bantuan anda sekalian." Dan pria berkedudukan itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat pada kami.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

.

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang mendapat perilaku itu pun segera menerima jabatan tangan dari sang kepala sekolah dengan seutas senyum menawan dari keduanya. " Terima kasih untuk bantuan dan kerja sama anda." Ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu ketiganya pun beranjak dari ruangan itu. Kepala sekolah kini mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke lantai dua dimana kelas 3-A berada setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Yoochun ke ruang guru.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Didepan pintu sebuah ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A ditembok atas dekat daun pintu.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Kyuhyun mengetok pintu itu pelan dan membungkukkan badannya setelah melihat guru yang sedang mengajar disana menolehkan kepalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan namun tegas kedalam kelas itu. Dia menyadari bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya saat ini. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di samping sang guru dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah semua murid dikelas ini.

" Semuanya... hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Dia pindahan dari New York. " Kata sang guru itu dengan tegasnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. " Perkenalkan nama mu pada teman baru mu."

.

 _ **Kyuhyun POV**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah mendapat perintah untuk memperkenalkan diriku, Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku satu langkah kedepan.

" _Annyeong._ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida. Bangapsmida."_ Ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ku keseluruh area kelas.

Dari pandangan ku, kelas ini tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah kelas biasa. Namun mata yang sewarna rambutnya itu pun bisa menangkap beberapa wajah yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata.

Dan kata-kata itu pun seakan menginterupsi pandangan ku untuk berhenti menilai seluruh isi kelas ini. " Kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong dekat Kibum-ah itu Kyuhyun-ah. Dan kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kembali."

Aku menatap guru baru ku ini lalu membungkukkan badan ku. Setelahnya aku membawa kaki ku kebagian deretan bangku belakang untuk menuju bangku yang akan aku duduki.

Kibum, ya aku mengingat nama itu. Nama itu tepatnya Kim Kibum itu adalah anak dari pemimpin negara ini. Dan dia jugalah yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab ku selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Ahh apakah aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tanggung jawab ku? Mengingat ancaman yang ditujukan kepada president yang menjadikan salah satu alasan aku dimasukkan ke misi rahasia ini, Sepertinya memang pantas jika aku mengatakan kata-kata itu tadi.

 _Hhh_

Aku mencoba menghela nafas ku sesaat setelah mendudukkan diriku di bangku baru ku. Aku melirik sekilas pemuda disampingku ini dengan ekor mataku. Bisa aku lihat bahwa dia memiliki rambut yang sehitam arang dengan kulit putih bak porselin.

 _Tidak salah jika dia menjadi anak orang nomor satu di negara ini. Ck! Pasti dia manja._ \- iner ku sedikit sinis.

" Ternyata kau."

Aku mendengar suara itu. Meskipun lirih dan berkesan dingin, namun kata-kata itu mampu membuat ku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

" Ehh..."

 **.**

 **-Byleth515-**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akkhh! Chapter 4 kelamaan update mianhae T_T /gelendotan dilengan Kibum/. Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah masih banyak yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? By itu baru... jadi harap dimaklumi jika pemilihan kata-kata By tidak memuaskan.**

 **Sebagai gantinya.. By sudah mempertemukan tokoh utama kita~ yaa meskipun hanya secuil sebelum kata-kata TBC. Kekeke**

 **Dan untuk para reader baru atau lama big Thanks sudah mengikuti jalan cerita dari By /bow/**

 **.**

 **Nanakyu : ini dilanjut~ hehe mian By terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan gomawo sudah suka ff abal-abal By... /kekepin Kyuhyun/**

 **Sur0203 : chap kemarin belum karena ketemunya di chap ini... dan sepertinya pertanyaan mu semua bisa dijawab di chapter ini. Hihihi selamat mencari jawaban mu chingu~**

 **Hwang635 : yee lanjuuuuttt**

 **Han Jjemin : kau selalu sibuk bumie~ kekeke kibum memang harus cool dong,,,, /angkat banner KibumCool :v/**

 **Shofie Kim : hol reader baru~ thank you sudah berkenan review... ini ini disini mereka ketemu kekeke sabar untuk interaksi lainnya ne~**

 **Hanna shinjiseok : fighting! Ahahaha seperti apa ya nanti kyuhyun jika melaksanakan tugasnya... /mikir dipangkuan Kibum/**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : Kibum kan anak orang kaya,,mainnya di pub dong~ /digaplok Kibum/ untuk kenangan kyuhyun dengan tato naga merah back di chapter 1 ne~...pasti akan ketemu jawabannya.**

 **Tiktiktik : ini sudah diusahakan panjang... hihihi kihyun moment nanti dipikir pikir ahh :v**

 **Loeloe07 : yes lanjuuutt...**

 **Retnoelf : nee ini lanjuutt...**

 **Aprilside : haii~ semoga sekarang sudah tidak bingung lagi ne... gomawo sudah suka. Fighting!**

 **Cuttiekyu : ini sudah diusahakan panjang~**

 **Abelkyu : bosan lihat kyuhyun jadi magnae :v /ditendang Kyuhyun/**

 **Gnagyu : next muncul :v ini sudah diusahakan panjang**

 **Cuya8897 : annyeong reader baru~ ne ini yang selanjutnya...**

 **Kihyunelf : chapter 3 memang belum ada moment kihyun~**

 **Emon204 : kihyun chap 3 masih jadi tahanan/? :v... jendral park hanya loyal pada cucu-cucunya...**

 **Melani. : ohhohh sepertiny harapan chingu tidak disetujui kihyun :v**

 **.**

 **Thank to :**

 **Nanakyu | Sur0203 | Hwang635 | Han Jjemin | Shofie kim | Hanna shinjiseok | Lydiasimatupang2301 | Tiktiktik | Loeloe07 | Retnoelf | Aprilside | Cuttiekyu | Abelkyu | Gnagyu | Cuya8897 | Kihyunelf | Emon204 | Melani.**

 **.**

 **Review again pleaseee~**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **.**

 **Byleth515**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Summary : Bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia? Lalu apa masalahnya?.."Demi Tuhan, kita sangatlah berbeda!"/"hm"/"aish!"/"kau milikku Cho."/"MWO!"**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum : 17 tahun**

 **Kim Yesung : 18 tahun**

 **Kim Heechul : 18 tahun**

 **Tan Hanggeng : 18 tahun**

 **Kangin : 18 tahun**

 **Lee Dong Hae : 18 tahun**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae or Eunhyuk : 18 tahun**

 **Cho Kyuhyun or Gui Xian : 20 tahun**

 **Park Yoochun or Micky : 22 tahun**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

Setiap detik terus berjalan. Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Dan semua berakhir saat nyaring bel waktu istirahat terdengar disetiap penjuru sekolah. Para guru yang sedari tadi memberikan ilmu kini mula melangkah keluar. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi mengisi otak mereka sampai bisa membuat otak mereka pecah kini mulai berhamburan keluar. Ada yang berlari kearah kantin dengan tujuan tak lain dan tak bukan memberi asupan pada cacing-cacing diperut mereka. Ada yang hanya keluar kelas untuk melepaska penat mereka. Dan tak jarang dari mereka yang memilih menghampiri teman mereka di ruangan yang sama atau berbeda dengan mereka hanya untuk mengobrol.

Sedangkan dibagian bangku belakang kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A itu ada seosok manusia manis ( menurut By ) sedang menikmati dunianya sendiri. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi sepertinya itu bisa membuatnya betah di dunia lamunnya.

.

 _ **Kyuhyun POV**_

 _Hhh..._ apa tadi itu?

Kenapa _namja_ ini seperti mengenaliku?

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

' Ternyata kau'

Hah! Kenapa _namja_ ini mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan pak president sudah memberi tahu pada anaknya ini jika dia akan mendapat penjaga khusus - _body guard?_

Tapi tunggu...

Bukankah _harabeoji_ tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini? Dan bukankah beliau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang misi ini selain president, _harabeoji,_ jidat _hyung_ ku, aku dan juga beberapa orang yang dipercaya untuk memperlancar misi ini? Dan seingat ku orang bernama Kim Kibum ini tidak masuk dalam daftar.

Ck! Jangan-jangan dia memperkirakan ini semua? Yah.. dari data yang aku dapat anak president ini memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata atau katakanlah jika dia jenius.

Tapi jika begitu penyamaran ku terhitung gagal? Aish... tidak mungkin tidak mungkin. Selama hampir 3 tahun aku menjadi anggota kemiliteran khusus, penyamaran ku tidak pernah diketahui. Dan sangat tidak elit sekali jika kali ini gagal saat aku baru memulai misi.

 _Oh God~_

Apa aku tanya saja apa maksud dari kata-kata dia tadi?

Jika dia menjawab karena memang sudah diberi tahu tentang misi ini, aku bisa bernafas aku tidak perlu berpura-pura didepan manusia yang penuh keheningan ini. Tapi jika ternyata dia hanya asal menebak dan kata-kata dia itu tidak memiliki makna apapun bisa gawat! Kapasitas otaknya yang terbilang jenius yah walau aku yakin tidak melebihi kejeniusan otakku ini bisa saja dia malah bertanya balik padaku. Dan jika itu terjadi sama saja aku membuka celah tentang misi ini. Sebaik-baiknya mengelak aku tidak yakin jika dia akan melepaskan ku sampai dia puas.

Akhh!

Aku mengacak rambut ku sendiri. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berfikir tentang hal yang belum pasti ini. Sebaiknya aku mencari udara segar saja untuk menyapu bersih otakku dari pemikiran aneh tadi.

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Aku mengangkat tubuh ku untuk berdiri. Tanpa mempedulikan orang yang harusnya aku jaga ini. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar kelas.

Niat ku selain menyegarkan otak, aku juga perlu mengecek atau tepatnya memastikan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini aman atau tidak. Aku perlu membandingkan isi dari berkas yang aku terima dan pelajari kemarin dengan pengamatan ku sendiri. Setidaknya ini demi kelancaran misi kami.

Biar aku ceritakan tentang sekolah ini pada kalian.

Sekolah ini memiliki dua bangunan utama dengan masing-masing bangunan terdiri dari 3 lantai. Pada bangunan A dilantai satu dihuni anak-anak kelas 1 dengan _hall_ yang luas dibagian tengah bangunan. Untuk kelas 2 dan 3 menempati lantai 2 dan dilantai terakhir merupakan ruang kelapa sekolah, ruang guru, dan ruang osis.

Sedangkan bangunan B terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan untuk ekstra kulikuler. Lantai dasar atau lantai satu untuk ekskul seni musik, seni teater, taekwondo, dan aula juga ada di lantai ini. Sedangkan lantai dua untuk ekskul olah raga seperti basket, voli, bulu tangkis dan renang. Perpustakaan ada di lantai paling atas bangunan ini beserta tempat ekskul memanah. Lalu untuk UKS sendiri ada di setiap bangunan.

Kedua banguan utama ini di hubungkan oleh jembatan dengan setengah pembatas kaca disetiap sisinya. Jembatan ini menghubungkan lantai dua pada setiap bangunan. Dari jembatan penghubung ini kita bisa melihat taman yang sangat luas yang kita jumpai saat melewati gerbang sekolah dari satu sisi. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya kita bisa melihat bangunan yang merupakan kantin dan taman yang tidak kalah luas dari taman depan. Di taman belakang banyak pohon yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah kolam dan jembatan dibagian kiri.

Apa kalian berfikir bahwa sekolah ini menakjubkan seperti yang aku fikirkan? Belum lagi sekolah ini juga memiliki asrama tersendiri yang letaknya disebelah bangunan sekolah.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

.

Pria bersurai coklat itu kini melangkahkan lagi kakinya menyeberangi jembatan penghubung itu dan melanjutkan penelusurannya ke gedung B. Jelas saja dia kagum dengan interior sekolah ini. Sekolah yang menjadi salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul ini memang mengagumkan.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga. Menapaki setiap anak tangga itu untuk mencapai ke lantai tiga.

 _Perpustakaan sepertinya tempat yang tidak buruk untuk membunuh waktu ku._ Gumam pemuda itu pelan.

 _Dugh_

 _Bruugh_

Karena asiknya melihat-lihat setiap lekuk lantai ini. Pemuda itu sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya.

" Ah, _mianhae."_ Dia – Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Dia melihat ada beberapa buku yang jatuh dilantai. Sepertinya akibat tabrakan tadi buku-buku yang dibawa gadis itu pun berjatuhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menjongkokkan badannya untuk membantu gadis itu. Dia memungut beberapa buku disekitarnya dan menyerahkan pada gadis itu.

" _mianhae."_ Ucapnya lagi setelah menyerahkan buku-buku itu.

Mereka berdua berdiri bebarengan dan tanpa sengaja manik mereka berdua bertemu.

" _Gwae..gwaenchana."_ Gadis bername tag Seo Joo Hyun itu menjawab pelan dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengebang di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang acuh hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya tadi – perpustakaan. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang manik hitam yang entah sengaja atau tidak memperhatikannya.

.

 _ **Seohyun POV**_

.

 _Dugh_

 _Bruugh_

Aku sedikit terperanjak terkejut karena ada sesosok tubuh yang menabrakku.

" Ah, _mianhae."_ Aku bisa mendengar suara yang berat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang karena melihat beberapa buku yang aku bawa jatuh aku mulai berjongkok. Berniat untuk mengambil buku-buku itu.

Saat aku memungut buku-buku aku melihat siluet orang yang tadi menabrakku itu berjongkok. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang baik.

" _Mianhae "_ Aku melihat orang itu menyerahkan buku yang berhasil dia kumpulkan. Dan menerimanya. Kami berdua kembali berdiri. Dan...

 _Deg_

Tampan - satu kata yang terselip di otakku saat pandangan kami tanpa sengaja bertemu.

Aku merasakan bahwa pipiku sedikit memanas sekarang. " _Gwae..gwaenchana_ " Ucap ku sedikit terbata. Oh kenapa aku bisa seperti itu. Memalukan - pikirku.

Karena tak tahan dengan detak jantung ku yang tiba-tiba terpacu lebih cepat. Aku meninggalkan _namja_ itu tanpa lupa mengulas sebuah senyuman dibibir ku. Jantung ku rasanya masih berdetak dengan tidak normal selama beberapa saat.

 _Aku kenapa? Jantungku kenapa? aigoo kenapa rasanya begitu panas._

Beberapa pertanyaan yang melayang diotakku untuk diriku sendiri.

 _Ah.. matta!_ Siapa _namja_ itu? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya? Apa dia siswa baru?

Ah aku bingung sendiri sekarang. Kenapa juga aku memikirkan orang itu. _aigoo..._ _Seo Joo Hyun sadarlah!_ Gumam ku sambil melangkahkan kaki ku untuk menuju ruang guru menyerahkan buku-buku ini kepada salah satu _songsaenim-_ nya.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

.

 _Krieeett_

Dorongan pelan tangan itu membuka pintu perpustakaan. Dapat ia lihat beberapa jajaran rak buku yang sangat rapi menyambut kedatangannya. Ia baru ingat jika perpustakaan sekolah ini dinobatkan sebagai perpustakaan yang terawat dan terlengkap di Seoul selain perpustakaan kota.

Dia menyapukan pandangannya sejenak. Disisi pintu masuk perpustakaan ada sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar. Dan diatas meja itu terjajar rapi buku-buku baru bulan ini. Dibalik meja itu juga ada perempuan dewasa mungkin usianya sekitar 28 tahun yang ia yakini bahwa perempuan ini adalah penjaga perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum saat masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Dia membawa kakinya menyusuri setiap rak buku yang ada. Mungkin ada buku yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Karena selama beberapa menit dia tak kunjung mendapatkan buku, akhirnya dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya dipojok ruangan diatara rak-rak buku sejarah dan politik.

Hhh

" Sepertinya tempat ini jarang dijamah." Ucap pemuda itu setelah menyamankan duduknya. Dia terlihat menarik sesuatu dari dalam baju seragamnya. Memandang benda itu dengan tatapan sayu. Pikirannya kembali mengingat masa lalu.

" _appa... eomma..._ Kyu merindukan kalian." Katanya lirih memandang sebuah kalung liontin yang ada ditangannya. " Kyu berjanji akan mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik semuanya ini." Dia mengarahkan liontin itu kedepan wajahnya. Mengamati foto kecil yang menempel pada bagian dalam liontin itu. Dan menciumnya penuh rindu.

Menggenggam liontin itu penuh rindu. Sebelum akhirnya dia memasukkan kembali liontin itu kedalam seragamnya. Menggantung indah dilehernya.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

.

" Ada perkembangan apa kali ini ?" Ucap seseorang dibalik kursi kedudukannya. Lelaki yang sudah berusia itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Memandang sesorang yang berdiri di depannya.

" Sampai saat ini Park Jung Soo belum memberikan kabar yang berarti. Sepertinya dia begitu kesulitan untuk bergerak disarang musuh Jendral."

Lelaki yang mendengar informasi dari bawahannya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tapi menurut penyelidikan dari divisi khusus kita, dalam kelompok itu memiliki dua kepala. Bos besar dan Bos kecil. Bos besar merupakan pimpinan mutlak atau pemimpin utama. Sedangkan bos kecil dia merupakan pemimpin kedua yaitu pemimpin dari semua yang menentukan pergerakan mereka namun dia masih dibawah perintah bos besar." Orang itu mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi informasi lainnya.

" Dan sesuai hasil penyergapan atau tepatnya penggagalan transaksi terakhir mereka minggu lalu, Kami menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mempunyai koneksi dengan para zakuza dari negri tetangga bernama _Harimau Timur._ Mereka bekerja sama dalam penyelundupan persenjataan ke benua Eropa."

" Lalu apa divisi kalian sudah mencari tahu siapa dan seperti apa _Harimau Timur_ itu?"

Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja Jendralnya itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. " Ini informasi yang berhasil kami kumpulkan Jendral."

Jendral Park membaca sekilas informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

" Hmm. Terus lanjutkan pengamatan kalian dan sebisa mungkin gagalkan setiap rencana-rencana mereka. Semoga Jung Soo bisa cepat memberikan informasi ke kita yang bisa menjadi titik terang. Dan untuk masalah ancaman yang di tujukan kepada pak president, kita serahkan saja pada Park Yoochun dan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjaga anak dari president Kim Kibum. Nanti akan aku beritahu mereka tentang perkembangan ini. Dan untuk rapat yang akan datang aku akan memerintahkan mereka untuk ikut serta karena bagaimana pun mereka adalah bagian dari divisi kalian dan misi besar ini."

" Saya mengerti Jendral Park."

" Ya. Dan kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu Letnan Jung."

" Jika begitu saya permisi."

Dan sang Letnan pun meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa lupa membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

Kini hanya tinggal Jendral Park yang mulai tenggelam lagi dalam berkas-berkas laporan yang ia terima. Sungguh jika untuk jujur, Jendral yang usianya sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu mungkin akan mengatakan jika dia lelah dalam menangani kasus ini. Sudah hampir 18 tahun berlalu sejak kasus ini dimulai namun belum juga terselesaikan. Sudah banyak anak buahnya yang menjadi korban dalam misi ini termasuk anak angkat dan menantunya sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya mampu berharap agar cucu-cucunya tidak akan menjadi korban.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

.

Masih dihari yang sama namun diwaktu yang berbeda. Kyuhyun kini mengajak kakinya untuk melangkah menuju asramanya. Dia berjalan begitu santai di bawah langit sore yang begitu damai ini. Menyusuri taman belakang sekolah untuk menuju asramanya. Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan gerbang depan sekolah, alasannya simple dia hanya ingin memastikan jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah dan asrama saja.

 _Braakk_

Kyuhyun – pemuda beraven coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mulai menajamkan pendengarannya lagi.

 _Braakk_

Tidak salah lagi. Dia membawa kakinya untuk berlari menuju kearah gudang sekolah. Setelah jaraknya tidak cukup jauh lagi, dia mulai memelankan suara langkah kakinya. Matanya mulai memicing ke satu titik. Dia ingin memastikan suara apa yang tadi ia dengar.

Dari jarak 100 meter ini dia bisa melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk lemas dengan wajah tertunduk. Dan di depan _namja_ itu ada tiga _namja_ lain. Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah salah satu tindak pembullyan. Tindakan tidak berguna dari kenakalan remaja jaman sekarang.

Tanpa ragu dan dengan langkah santai Kyuhyun mendekati ke empat _namja_ itu.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke kantong celananya.

Seketika mereka menolehkan pandangan kearah Kyuhyun minus pemuda yang jadi bahan bullyan yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

" Cih, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenangan kami?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang berkulit tan. " Ohh aku tahu. Kau pasti murid baru itu kan?" ucapnya lagi.

Bisa dilihat, salah satu dari mereka yang berambut putih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya dia merangkulkan satu tangannya ke pundak Kyuhyun. " Sebaiknya kau tidak berada di sini manis." Katanya seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya keatas. " Tenang saja aku hanya ingin ikut bersenang-senang." Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya merangkulkan tangan diatas bahunya.

Melangkah melewati dua orang yang memandangnya dengan senyuman yang sangat memuakkan jika Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya. Dia berhenti tepat didepan orang yang hanya memandang lantai yang tak bisa dikatakan putih itu. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan orang itu. Kyuhyun mengamati orang itu dengan seksama. Bisa dilihat bahwa orang yang bila kyuhyun katakan memiliki badan yang kecil itu sedikit memprihatinkan.

Dengan tangannya pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangkat wajah pemuda yang bersurai hitam didepannya. Ada sedikit luka disudut bibir itu. Sungguh kasian.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja hmm..." Kyuhyun melirik name tag pemuda itu. "... Kim Ryeowook." Lanjutnya lagi. Setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan berbalik menghadap tiga pemuda yang menjadi penanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

" Kalian bertiga lepaskan dia dan pergilah." Keadaan sedikit hening setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata tadi.

 _Ahahahaa..._

Gelak tawa terdengar dari tiga pemuda itu.

" Kau jangan bercanda manis... kau belum tahu siapa kami." Tangan pemuda berkulit putih itu hampir saja menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun jika saja dia tidak menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya hingga menempel pada punggung pemiliknya.

Pekikan lirih berhasil meluncur dari bibir itu dan geram kesal terdengar dari dua pemuda lainnya.

" Kau..."

 _Bughh_

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat tepat di pipi si pemuda kulit putih. Sebenarnya pemuda berkulit tan itu ingin menghantamkan bogemnya pada Kyuhyun, namun karena reflek Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menarik tubuh si pemuda berkulit putih sebagai tameng alhasil bogem itu mengenai si kulit putih. Kasian.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kyuhyun menarik tengan berkulit tan itu memelintirkannya dan menghantamkan kakinya kearah perut si pemuda tan. Seketika pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tidak terima akan keadaan yang menimpa temannya. Pemuda yang tadi sempat merangkul Kyuhyun itu menerjang. Dengan sekali sentakan, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh pemuda berkulit putih itu kedepan hingga bertabrakan dengan temannya. Mereka berdua seketika jatuh bersama kearah lantai.

Dengan seringainya, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh orang yang sepertinya menatapnya sedari tadi.

Seringai berubah dengan senyum lima jari. Kyuhyun mengajak pemuda itu berdiri. " Beres... ayo kita kembali ke asrama." Ajaknya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya setelah ajakan Kyuhyun. Mereka melangkah bersama. Namun sebelum beranjak terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Dan kalian bertiga jangan sekali-kali berbuat hal seperti tadi lagi atau..." _kekeke._ Kyuhyun terkikik sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya bersama dengan pemuda yang dia tolong disampingnya.

Tiga pasang mata itu hanya menatap kepergian keduanya dengan raut menahan sakit yang dialaminya.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

.

" _jeosonghamnida sajangnim._ Anak buah kita digagalkan lagi." Ucap seseorang berjas hitam itu dengan membungkukkan badannya dalam.

Sedangkan seseorang yang mendapat perlakuan itu masih saja setia duduk dan menghisap cerutunya membelakangi orang itu.

" Bodoh! " ucapnya tegas dan penuh intimidasi. Dan...

 _Dorrr_

Suara letupan mesium itu tepat menghujam kepala lelaki berjas hitam tadi dan menembus tepat di otaknya.

" Orang bodoh tidak berguna. " Ucap lelaki itu lagi setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. " Rap Mon..."

" _Ye sajangnim._ " ucap seseorang yang tadi melepaskan mesium dari senjata miliknya.

" Kalian sudah menjalankan perintah yang aku berikan bukan? "

" _yee..._ "

" Jika begitu kau tahu apa yang perlu anak buahmu lakukan? "

" Saya mengerti... perintah siap dijalankan. "

Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan Rap Mon itu menyimpan kembali senjatanya dibalik jas hitamnya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Bos besar pasti akan kecewa lagi. _Ck!_ President dan para antek-anteknya itu benar-benar sedang menguji. _Ahahaha_ kita lihat saja siapa yang akan hancur. "

Pria itu membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan sangat sadis. Ibarat putung rokok itu adalah musuhnya yang selalu berhasil menaikkan darah ke kepalanya. Hancur dan harus hancur. Pria itu tidak mengenal kata maaf, jadi siapa pun yang mengganggu semua yang ada di tangannya harus hancur.

.

 **-Byleth515-**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **By datang lagi dengan membaca chapter 5~ hihihi sebelumnya By ingin berterima kasih untuk para reader yang selalu berantusias dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita By... By terharu /nangis didada kibum/**

 **Hiks review-reviewnya juga gomawo... dengan review itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk tampil. By sampai dibuat cengo sendiri kekeke.**

 **Di chapter ini By beri cerita-cerita yang biasa dulu saja ya... sebagai bahan untuk para reader sekalian menebak bagaimana alur ceritanya.**

 **.**

 **Chaaa... By mau balas para review dari chingu sekalian**

 **Emon204 : ahaha itu sengaja biar pada ngreget,, jika kihyun ketemunya lama nanti By tidak bisa bikin tulisan TBC :V nee...diusahan untuk cepet-cepet. Gomawo**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : ini anti mainstream kan jarang-jarang anak president balap liar ahahaha,, kyuhyun kan memang gitu orangnya /digaplok/ tatto naga merah itu sama dengan tatto yang ngebunuh orang tua kyuhyun~.gomawo**

 **Rismamalmul : horeeeee /tebar paku/ tau gak yaaa~ hihihi nanti deh dijawab. Gomawo.**

 **Kihyunelf : akhirnya~ /elus dada kibum/ perbedaannya sudah ditulis diawal chap ini~ gomawo.**

 **Michhazz : hihihi ini next~ gomawo.**

 **Cuya8897 : wohoooo By bisa mimisan kalo mereka langsung kissing ahahaha momentnya ditunggu saja ne~ gomawo.**

 **Tiktiktik : hihihi tenang saja chingu ff pasti akan terus lanjut kok... kibum kan ice prince harus dingin dong~ gomawo.**

 **Nanakyu : cheonma..itu juga karena dipaksa Kihyun agar panjang.. ohh ASAP nanti polusi udara jadinya ahahaha (bercanda). Siap nanti By bisa bikin Kyuhyun meregang nyawa hanya untuk nyelametin Kibum /dicekek Kibum. Gomawo**

 **Cuttiekyu94 : kibum itu jelmaan es kutub dibenua antartika ;v hehe gomawo**

 **Hanna Shinjiseok : tunggu ya bagaimana nanti interaksi mereka. Hmmm sepertinya By yang akan terpesona mereka duluan ahaha. Siapa yaaa? Jawabannya di chapter ini kok. Fighting!Gomawo.**

 **Kyunihae : gomawo jika suka. Hoho ini diawal kyuhyun dulu loh~ tepatnya masa kecil kyuhyun. Ahaha lanjut~ gomawo.**

 **Melani. : ea ea ea... kesempatan 'iya-iya' apa chingu~ /pasang polos face bareng kyuhyun/ ahahaha gomawo**

 **Hyunnie02 : body guard harus deket majikan dong~ /kedipkedip ke kyuhyun/. Mesranya kasih kaga ya~ yo next. Gomawo**

 **Loeloe07 : iyes betul betul... yosh lanjuttt. Gomawo**

 **Guest : ganbarimasu~ ini lanjut arigatou**

 **Sur0203 : inicial-D? By baru denger :o ahaha Kyuhyun terlalu unyu jika harus seperti bodyguard biasanya. .. huwaaaa /lari kepeluka Kyuhyun/ By bukan mempermainkan cma...ngerjain saja ahaha gomawo**

 **Han Jjemin : ahaha tak apa bumie... hah bukannya mengerti balapan mobil ini saja butuh mikir keras agar bisa... ya uknow lah aku bukan pembawa mobil.. aku hanya rajanya motor ahahah asek ini lanjut. gomawo**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi thank to :**

 **Emon204 | Lydiasimatupang2301| Rismamalmul | Kihyunelf | Michhazz | Cuya8897 | Tiktiktik | Nanakyu | Cuttiekyu94 | Hanna Shinjiseok | Kyunihae | Melani. | Hyunnie02 | Loeloe07 |Guest | Sur0203 | Han Jjemin |**

 **.**

 **Byleth515**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu raviewnya again~**

 **.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun yang harus menjadi body guard dari makhluk paling dingin yang pernah ia kenal? Apakah dia bisa menahan diri agar dirinya tidak mengidap darah tinggi? Kekeke dan bagaimana dengan misi yang ada? Kita lihat saja -** _ **KiHyun story.**_

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum : 17 tahun**

 **Kim Yesung : 18 tahun**

 **Kim Heechul : 18 tahun**

 **Tan Hanggeng : 18 tahun**

 **Kangin : 18 tahun**

 **Lee Dong Hae : 18 tahun**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae or Eunhyuk : 18 tahun**

 **Cho Kyuhyun or Gui Xian : 20 tahun**

 **Park Yoochun or Micky : 22 tahun**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By. Semoga bisa diterima dan menghibur.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

Kyuhyun membawa pemuda yang tadi ditolongnya itu menelusuri lorong asrama. Untung saja keadaan diasrama sedang sepi jadi mereka tidak perlu menghindar dari penghuni lainnya.

" Kamar mu ada dimana Ryeowook- _shi?_ " kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya untuk membelah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu menghantui mereka.

" Eumm di lantai C." Jawabnya pelan namun masih bisa untuk Kyuhyun dengar.

Kyuhyn hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu suasana pun kembali hening. Kyuhyun terlalu enggan untuk bersuara kembali. Dia berfikir bahwa yang yang disampingnya ini butuh waktu . Kakinya hanya melangkah mengikuti pemuda itu. Dia berniat mengantar pemuda itu sampai kamarnya. Toh kamarnya juga ada di lantai C yang berarti satu lantai dengan pemuda ini.

Keduanya hanya diam sampai mereka tepat berada didepan sebuah kamar bernomor 35. Ryeowook – pemuda ini mengulurkan tangannya memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. " Si..silahkan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang karena dia dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Dia pikir bahwa dirinya akan ditinggalkan didepan pintu setelah pemuda itu masuk. Dengan senyum lima jarinya, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

" _Gomawo_." Ucap kyuhyun sesaat setelah masuk.

Pemuda bermanik brown itu menyapukan pandangannya pada kamar ini. " Kau sekamar dengan orang lain?" tanyanya setelah maniknya menemukan ranjang bertingkat, dua lemari dan dua buah meja belajar.

" Eum..."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu meja belajar. Dia melirik pemuda bernama Ryeowook yang memasuki dapur mininya.

' _Bagus sekali. Asrama ini memiliki kamar yang didesain untuk seorang saja maupun berpasangan. Semua ini sama kecuali ranjang, lemari, dan meja untuk belajar yang jumlahnya disesuaikan dengan jumlah penghuni kamar' –_ inner Kyuhyun.

 _Tuk_

" Silahkan " Ucap pria itu sambil meletakkan sebuah gelas didepan Kyuhyun. " Eum.. itu tadi _gomawo_."

.

 _ **Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku melihat kearah gelas yang baru saja diletakkan didepan ku ini.

" Silahkan " Aku mulai mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Jujur aku memang haus sejak tadi. _So_ , tak apakan menerima sesuatu yang disuguhkan kepada kita.

" Eum... itu tadi _gomawo_." Dia kembali berucap.

Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya. " _Gwaenchana_. Kita kan memang harus saling membantu. Hehe"

Dia mengambil tempat duduk diranjangnya – itu menurutku. Aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya mengapa kejadian tadi bisa terjadi. Namun rasanya sedikit tidak enak.

" Aku Kim Ryeowook. Apakah kau anak baru?"

Ake menganggukkan kepala ku dengan tanpa lupa senyum lima jari ku. " Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun Ryeowook- _ssi_. Oh ya kejadian tadi itu..." Aku sedikit menggantungkan kata-kata ku berniat memancingnya agar mau bicara.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya kembali sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

" Mereka adalah salah satu genk sekolah ini. Mereka sangat suka sekali membully orang-orang yang menurut mereka patut mendapatkan itu. Salah satunya aku."

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi ku. ' _patut mendapatkan bullyan? Apa-apaan itu_ ' geramku.

" Aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa siswa yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elit ini karena prestasi. Orang tua ku bukanlah orang yang memiliki kekayaan seperti orang tua kebanyakan siswa siswi yang sekolah disini. Bagi mereka kami yang seperti itu adalah sampah yang hanya mengandalkan sumbangan dari para donatur. Kami hanya mainan untuk mereka."

Ku lihat bahunya sedikit gemetar. Aku yakin ini menyakitkan untuknya. Terlahir menjadi orang kaya atau miskin bukan sebuah pilihan tapi sebuah takdir. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan mencoba memberi ketenangan. " Sudahlah. Mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua mereka. Menurutku kau jauh lebih baik dari orang-orang bodoh itu."

Dia mulai melihatku. Memberikan sedikit senyuman yang aku akui sangat manis. " Sekali lagi _gomawo_ Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

" Ah _matta._ Karena aku baru disini. Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Aku jamin selama kau menjadi teman ku mereka tidak akan berani melakukan apa-apa padamu." Ucap ku dengan berbangga diri.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tapi...aku terima tawaran mu."

Kami pun berjabat dan tertawa bersama. Sepertinya menjalani kehidupan siswa normal tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmatinya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahui identitas ku. Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak aku rasakan dahulu.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

.

" Ryeowook-ah."

Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan perbincangan kedua orang yang ada dikamar itu.

" Kau baru selesai Sungmin-ah?"

" Siapa dia?" seorang namja dengan berwajah _aegyo_ menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya besar. Sepertinya dia berfikir bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

" Ah... dia Kyuhyun murid baru di sini. Kyuhyun-ah ini Lee Sungmin teman sekamar ku."

" Kyuhyun "

" Sungmin "

Mereka berdua saling mengenalkan diri dan kembali dalam sebuah percakapan yang entah apa intinya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga akan menjadi teman setelah ini. Apalagi dengan pembawaan Kyuhyun yang santai dan sedikit evil.

Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya setelah menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama teman barunya. Dia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Malam semakin larut. Tidak ada sebuah pergerakan di asrama-asrama itu. Mereka – para murid SMHS memang tidak diijinkan keluar dari area asrama setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan setiap pada jam itupun beberapa pengawas asrama akan berkeliling untuk mengecek setiap penjuru asrama untuk memastikan tidak adanya kenakalan pelajar.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Pikirannya berputar pada sosok yang harus dia jaga. "Orang itu terlihat sangat dingin dan cuek. Hah apa aku akan sanggup bertahan menghadapi sikap yang seperti itu? Ck sepertinya akan butuh kesabaran ekstra kali ini."

Pria itu – Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia harus bersiap apapun yang akan terjadi. Melakukan semaksimal mungkin. Memberikan hasil terbaikseperti pada misi-misi yang pernah ia tangani. Setelahnya pria beraven coklat itupun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan masuk kealam mimpi.

 **-Byleth515-**

Pagi yang cerah ntuk seluruh siswa siswi SM High School. Kegiatan sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang special. Belajar dikelas dan istirahat pada waktunya. Membosankan.

 _Hhhh_

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafasnya. Dia bosan. Mempelajari berbagai macam pelajaran yang bahkan sudah dia pelajari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yaa meskipun tidak semuanya. Tapi sebagian besar sudah.

Pria itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya didalam kelas. Dia mencoba melirik seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya menjaga orang sedingin ini? Jikaa bahkan berbicara pun mereka tidak pernah.

" Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjak saat suara dingin itu menginterupsinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba santai. Dia berfikir mungkin ini kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan. " Aku Kyuhyun Cho. "

" Hm "

 _Grrhh_

Kyuhyun menggerang kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika saat kau berbaik hati untuk berteman kau malah diucekin? Dan bahkan jabatan tangan mu tidak ditanggapi. Ck jika saja ini dimanga mungkin sudah ada perempatan yang muncul di dahi Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi melayang di udara kosong. Dia menggebrak mejanya. Tidak keras namun mampu mengambil perhatian dari seisi kelas.

 _BRAKK_

" Hargailah sedikit orang yang mau berteman padamu MANUSIA ES!." Kyuhyun menekankan katanya-kata pada dua bagian terakhir ucapannya.

Sedangkan yang mendapat julukan 'manusia es' dari Kyuhyun hanya melirikkan matanya tanpa minat kearah Kyuhyun. " Ingin berteman eh?"

 _Sial!_ Kyuhyun benar-benar benci ini. Jika dia bukan orang itu sudah dipastikan bahwa Kibum akan menerima bogem darinya. Dan apa-apaan itu seringainya. Hah!

" Yo anak baru, dia memang seperti itu. " Terdengar suara yang menginterupsi Kyuhyun dari beberapa bangku dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara. Hmm. Dia melihat Donghae disana dengan teman-temannya yang juga teman Kibum.

" Kau jangan mengajak dia serius atau kepalamu akan mendidih sendiri. Ahahaha." Dia tertawa diikuti semua orang yang ada dikelas itu.

 _Ck!_

" Semua sudah menganggap dia sebagai price ice, kau tak perlu ragu lagi untuk menyebutnya manusia es seperti tadi. " Dan tawa pun kembali menggelegar.

Kibum hanya memutar bota matanya malas. Dia sudah sangat biasa dan terbiasa dengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

Sedangkah Kyuhyun lebih memilih beranjak dari kursinya. Menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Jujur dia lapar sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu bangku di kantin setelah dia memesan janjamyeon dan segelas jus.

" Ck! Dasar manusia es. Awas saja kau." Kyuhyun menggerang pelan. " Berdoa saja kau agar aku betah menjaga keselamatan mu meskipun dengan sikap es kutub mu itu."

 _Hah!_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia benar-benar kesal dan dia paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi. Meskipun dia orang yang cuek tapi yang tadi itubenar-benar parah.

Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuyarkan semua gerutuan kesalnya. Dia – Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celanya dan mengeluarkan benda kotak persegi panjang dari dalamnya.

 **From : Jidat hyung**

 **Subjec : Penting**

 **Ada informasi. Hyung tunggu kau pulang sekolah di dekat gudang sekolah.**

.

Kyuhyun sempat mengerutkan dahinya.

Informasi? Hm semoga bisa membantu – pikir Kyuhyun.

Pesanannya datang. Dia menikmatinya dengan sangat lahap. Membuanh semua emosi yang baru saja hinggap dipikirannya.

" Kyuhyun-ah boleh kami bergabung?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan. " Tentu saja Wookie-ah Sugmin-ah."

" Kau sendirian?" Giliran Sungmin yang bertanya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku murid baru yang hanya baru mendapatkan 2 teman. Dan teman ku sekarang ada di depan ku." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu dan menyantap makan siangnya lagi.

Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama. Sambil diselingi sebuah obrolan-obrolan kecil.

 _Kyaa...kyaa.._

Terdengar suara teriakan gaduh dari beberapa siswi yang berada disekitar kantin. Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya. Dia menyerngit bingung.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

" Pasti mereka akan segera datang. Hhh pasti akan ramai." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

" Aku tidak begitu suka keributan." Dengus Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua temannya itu. Mereka? Siapa? Apa ada artis yang datang? Kyuhyun menaruh pemandangannya lurus kearah yang ia yakini sebagai asal mula kegaduhan ini.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang disebut 'mereka' oleh kedua temannya yang masih sibuk makan itu. Si manusia es dan teman genk-nya.

Dia mendengus namun matanya menatap sosok dengan wajah datar itu. Namja itu memang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata namun sangat berlebihan jika dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dalam beberapa detik iris coklat dan iris hitam saling bertemu. Kedua iris itu saling beradu. Mencoba saling menintimidasi. Membaca pikiran melalui iris mereka masing-masing. Sebuah seringat tipis berhasil ditangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun. Dia kembali mendengus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk kembali menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

Kibum menyeringai puas melihat namja manis – menurutnya – beraven coklat itu mendengus lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat senang melihat ekspresi kesal dari si namja itu.

Mereka – Kibum cs mengambil duduk di sudut yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduk yang Kyuhyun cs gunakan. Kibum mengambil alih di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung.

.

 _ **Kibum POV**_

.

Entah kenapa tapi aku sangat suka melihat namja itu dengan berbagai ekspresinya. Begitu lucu bagi ku.

Aku akui, aku memiliki orientasi lain pada diriku. Ya aku menyukai namja. Bukan hal tabu maupun baru lagi di negara ini jika menyukai pasangan sesama jenis. Dunia semakin maju dan hal seperti itu pun sudah diakui oleh beberapa negara barat. Jadi tidak ada kata tabu lagi untuk pasangan sesama jenis.

Namja itu manis. Meskipun memang banyak namja manis dan cantik di sekolah ini. Salah satunya Heechul hyung dan Yesung hyung. Mereka terlalu cantik dan manis untuk ukuran namja.

Aku tidak mengakui jika aku menyukai namja itu. Namun dia sepetinya sangat lucu dan menghibur jika dijadikan mainan. kita lihat saja nanti.

Aku menyeringai tentunya dengan wajah stoick ku.

" Sepertinya ada yang menarik." Ucap hyung cantikku – Kim Heechul dibalik cerminnya.

Dan semua pasang mata itu menatapku dan melihat kearah yang aku lihat. Bisa aku rasakan mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

.

" Mainan baru." Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan menepukkan tangan mereka.

Aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan dipundakku. " Ya dia manis dan imut."

" Dia atau sosok yang didepannya." Kataku dingin ke arah Yesung.

" ahahaha. Kau pasti tau maksud ku Kibumie." Ya dia – Yesung memang bukan membicarakan Kyuhyun namun sosok bersurai hitam di depannya.

" Hoaaa Yesung-ah kau jatuh cinta." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan girangnya.

 _Tuk_

Sebuah cermin mendarat dikepala Eunhyuk dengan sempurna. " Berisik kau monkey. Ayo makan aku lapar."

Eunhyuk yang mendapat ciuman dikepalanya hanya menggerutu pelan yang membuahkan kikikan geli dari Donghae – teman hiperaktifnya. _'Rasakan itu Hyukie..kikiki'_ – pikir Donghae menahan geli.

Mereka pun mulai menghabiskan makanan mereka tak terkecuali Kibum.

.

" Ck! Lama sekali dia." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu. Dia berulang kali mengamati jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Namun _hyung_ yang tadi membuat janji dengannya itu sampai sekarang belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Jika bukan hal penting maka dia – Kyuhyun tidak akan mau jika harus menunggu seperti ini.

" Yo Gui Xian." Dengan tanpa dosa hyungnya itu datang melambaikan tangan dengan santainya. Apa dia tidak tahu jika adiknya itu sudah hampir jamuran menunggu sedari tadi.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu saat disini _hyung."_ Ucap kyuhyun dengan menekan disetiap kata-katanya.

" Ups dan aku guru mu sekarang Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya malas. Moodnya hari ini sering sekali diuji. " Cepat katakan informasinya."

Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa gudang ini lumayan aman.

" _Harabeoji_ menelfon ku tadi. Beliau mengatakan bahwa kelompok itu menjalin hubungan dengan sebuah organisasi zakuza besar dari negri tirai bambu itu. Dan sekarang mereka sering menyelundupkan senjata-senjata ke negara maju. Bahkan mereka juga menjual barang-barang terlarang seperti narkoba. Minggu lagi pihak kemiliteran berhasil menggagalkan transaksi mereka."

Yoochun mengambil nafasnya sejenak. " _Harabeoji_ meminta kita agar lebih siaga lagi menjaga Kim Kibum itu di dalam maupun luar sekolah. Ada kemungkinan anak president itu sedang bahaya mengingat ancaman yang menjadi dasar kita disini."

" Hm.." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengerti posisi bahaya si manusia es itu. Tapi dia benar-benar malas jika harus bertemu dengan muka datarnya disamping sifat es-nya itu.

" Aku mengerti. Aku akan lebih waspada lagi _hyung._ " Ucap ku terpaksa.

" Ok. _Hyung_ juga akan memantau keamanan sekolah ini terus. Hyung akan mengawasinya dan menawasi mu juga Kyu. Hubungi hyung jika ada yang mencurigakan. Sekarang kau kembalilah keasrama sebelum ada yang melihat kita disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya lagi. Dan berjalan menuju asramanya. Memang sangat berbahaya jika ada seseorang yang melihat dia dan hyungnya itu berdua. Bagaimana pun status mereka sekarang adalah guru dan murid.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan . Dia berharap agar dia mampu menghadapi sifat dingin dan datar dari orang yang dijaganya itu.

 **-Byleth515-**

Dan disini dia sekarang. Disebuah lorong oioa air yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

" Sialan ini gelap sekali. Hah harusnya tadi aku melompati gerbang saja dari pada mengikuti mereka lewat jalan ini." Geram Kyuhyun. Dia hanya menggunakan penerangan hari ponselnya untuk melewati pipa air ini.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Saat dikantin tadi siang. Tepatnya saat Kyuhyun asik dengan emosi kesalnya terhadap Kibum.

" Eh tadi aku mendengar bahwa akan ada permainan seru lagi." Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tidak berniat menguping hanya ikut mendengarkan saja.

Saat ini disamping tempat duduk Kyuhyun ada beberapa gerombolan siswi yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Ingat Kyuhyun tidak menguping! Dia hanya ingin ikut mendengar. Siapa tahu saja apa yang dibicarakan para siswi itu ada hubungannya dengan misi yang dia lakukan.

" Kau yakin? Ini bukan weekend. Tumben sekali para prince mau ikut bertanding?" Ucap salah satu siswi berambut merah.

" Mereka tidak ikut. Malam ini yang bertanding GD cs dengan kelompok balap dari kota sebelah."

 _Hmm_

Beberapa siswi lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Sayang sekali bukan Kibumie yang main... padahal aku ingin melihat dia bertanding." Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang melipatkan tangannya kemeja dan menaruh kepalanya disana.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat nama seseorang disebutkan gadis itu.

' _Kim Kibum? Hah? Apa yang dia lakukan? Pertandingan apa maksudnya. Jangan bilang... aish dasar manusia es. Kau mau mencoba melakukan kenakalan remaja eum? Tidak akan aku biarkan!'_ – Batin Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

 _Puk_

Sebuah tepukan dibahu didapat gadis itu. " Sudahlah suzy-ya yang terpenting kan kau bisa melihat pangeran mu itu diluar jma sekolah."

" Iya benar itu." Ucap yang lain memberi semangat.

" Ayo kita lihat suzy-ya. Sepertinya anak-anak yang lain juga tidak ingin melewatkan ini semua."

" _Arraseo_." Jawab gadis bernama suzy itu. " Kita pergi seperti yang lain jam 10 malam dengan jalan biasa."

 _Namja_ berambut coklat yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan itu pun sepertinya juga berniat untuk keluar malam ini. Melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ujung dari pipa ini sudah terlihat. Mungkin 100 meter lagi.

" Awas kau Kim Kibum. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dan yang lainnya melakukan kenalakan tak berguna ini lagi!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mempercepat sedikit langkahnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pipa itu. Pemandangan pinggiran jalan yang lumayan sepi adalah yang menyambunya pertama kali.

' _pantas mereka tidak pernah tertangkap jalanannya sepi_.' Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan itu.

...

" Ayo manis... kalian ikut kami saja. Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini."

" Kalian minggirlah _ajusshi_ , biarkan kami pergi!"

" ohh~ Kau punya keberanian juga ternyata gadis manis... sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang mengesankan. Kekeke" Ucap salah seorang dengan tubuh yang sedikit tambun.

" _Eonnie_ bagaimana ini." Ucap salah satu gadis yang mulai ketakutan.

Kelima gadis itu mulai mundur berlahan menghindari 4 kawanan pria yang sepertinya sedang mabuk. Tercium bau alkohol dari pria-pria itu.

" Seohyun-ya, Yoona-ya, Jessica-ah kalian tenang saja. Dan kau Tiffany-ah bantu aku. Bisakah kau lari dari sini dan minta bantuan kepada yang lainnya?"

" Ta..tapi bagaimana caranya melewati mereka Tae?" Tiffany bingung dengan permintaan temannya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati keempat _ajusshi_ itu?

" Kau tenang saja Fany-ah aku akan mengalikan perhatian mereka. Kau larilah saat ada waktu."

" Baiklah. Aku akan cepat kembali jika begitu."

Eum.. gadis bernama Taeyeon itu mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang ada di gang kecil itu. Dia harus bisa membuat celah agar temannya itu bisa mencari bantuan.

" Seo-ya, Yoon-ya, jess kalian bantu aku. Fany...bersiaplah."

Ketiga gadis itu – Seohyun, Yoona, Jessica – mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mereka gunakan melindungi diri.

" Ahahaha kalian bercanda gadis manis? Kalian ingin memukul kami? Kalian pikir kalian bisa?" para pria itu hanya tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan didepan mereka.

" Sudahlah... dari pada kalian membuang tenaga sia-sia lebih baik kalian ikut kami. Kita bersenang-senang. Kami janji akan membuat kalian puas sangat puas." Salah satu dari pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

 _Sheett_

Taeyeon mengayunkan kayu yang dibawanya kedepan pria itu. " Kami bukan gadis-gadis jalang yang akan memuaskan kalian."

" Kalian..." geram pria itu.

" Fany sekarang!"

Tiffany mulai berlari dari samping mencobab menghindari para pria itu.

" Jangan kabur kau!"

 _Bugh!_

Taeyeon mengayunkan kembali balok kayu itu mengenai lengan salah satu pria didepannya. " Jangan ganggu kami."

" Cih kalian gadis-gadis yang tidak bisa diajak dengan kelembutan.

 _Sreettt_

 _Dag_

 _Bugh_

" Akh.." Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Taeyeon saat tubuhnya jatuh karena terdorong pria itu.

" TAENG/ _EONNIE_..." Teriak tiga gadis lainnya.

" Kalian membuang-buang waktu kita bersengan-senang manis."

 _SREETTT_

" _EONNIEE_.."

" SEO..."

" Kau cantik sekali sayang." Ucap salah satu pria berjas biru yang berhasil menarik Seohyun dan memepet tubuhnya ke dinding."

" Ja..jangann to..tolong.. hiks." Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu menahan air matanya untk jatuh. Namun gagal. Dia begitu takut semua badannya bergetar.

" Jangan menangis sayang." Pria itu menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih gadis tersebut.

" hiks..hiks.. le..lepp..lepaskaann.. hiks tolong. _Ee..eonniiee."_

Ketiga gadis lainnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Didepan mereka sekarang juga ada laki-laki yang sama menakutkannya. Tubuh mereka semua bergetar. Mereka hanya berharap jika Tiffany bisa cepat kembali dan membawa yang lainnya untuk menolong.

-Hening-

 _Sreett_

 _Bughhh_

Pria yang tadi menghimpit tubuh Seohyun jatuh diatas tanah. " Jangan pernah membuat takut para gadis. Apalagi sampai membuat mereka menangis."

" Berani-beraninya kau bocah tengik!" pria itu kembali berdiri. " Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kau menyesal!"

Namja itu – Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. " Dan membiarkan teman-teman ku digagahi kalian? _NEVER_!"

" Jika begitu rasakan ini! YAAAAA..."

 _Bugh...Duagh.. Braakk_

" KAUU..."

Ketiga pria lainnya menyerang Kyuhyun bersama. Mereka mencoba menyerang dengan membabi buta. Mencoba mengarahkan pukulan mereka kearah _namja_ itu.

Namun dengan sangat lihainya, _namja_ itu berhasil menghindar dari setiap serangan. Dia menepis sebuah pukulan dengan slah satu tangannya. Menghalau agar pukulan itu tidak mengenai kepalanya. Menghantamkan tinjunya ke salah satu pria yang bertubuh tambun.

 _BRUUGGHH_

Seketika pria itu jatuh. Pria lain yang melihat hal itupun semakin geram. Mereka menyerang dengan lebih membabi buta.

Melayangkan tendangan ke kepala, meninju bagian perut, melayangkan pukulan-pukulan lain untuk mengenai Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mematahkan semua serangan mereka. Dia mengayunkan kakinya kearah kepala dan berhasil mengenai pria berjas biru. Tubuh pria itu berputar sebelum akhirnya jatuh keatas tanah.

 _BUGHH... DUAGHH.. DUAGGH_

 _SREETT BRUGH_

...

 **Sementara itu,**

 _Hosh Hosh Hosh_

Tiffany berhasil kabur. Dia pergi ketempat teman-temannya berada.

" Kau kenapa Fany-ya?" Tanya Donghae yang heran melihat keadaan temannya seperti itu.

" Hosh to..tolong Taeng dan yang lainnya.. hosh.. hosh.."

" Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Ambil nafas lalu buang."

Hemm... fuuuhhh

Gadis itu mengikuti saran Yesung untuk mengambil nafas. Sebelum menceritakan yang terjadi.

" Taeng dan yang lain.. mereka.. mereka sedang bahaya. Kami.. kami tadi bertemu 4 pria yang sedang mabuk. Mereka masih disana. Tolong bantu mereka hiks." Fany pun menangis memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

" Bergegas."

 _Bumm_

Kibum masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya cepat. Semua mata terpaku dengan ucapan dan tindakan cepat Kibum. Tiffany langsung ditarik Yesung untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

" Kangin, Hanggeng, Heechul kalian tetaplah disini kendalikan situasi disini. EunHae cepat!" Ucapnya sebelum melest menyusul Kibum. Dibelakangnya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melesat dengan mobil Eunhyuk.

Suasana ditempat pertandinagn sedikit ribut karena kejadian itu.

" Merepotkan." Ucap Kangin lalu meredakan situasi ini supaya terkendali lagi. Mereka percaya pada Kibum, Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk untuk masalah yang terjadi.

Mereka bukan orang yang tidak bisa bertarung. Jadi tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan lagi.

.

 _Ciiitttt_

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di depan gang itu. Yesung dan yang lainnya mengikuti di belakang. Dengan bergegas Kibum turun dari mobilnya. Namun apa yang dia lihat...

Pria-pria itu sudah terkapar diatas tanah bahkan salah satunya tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Seohyun. Melapaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu.

" Jangan takut lagi. Semua sudah aman." Ucapnya pelan.

" Seo-ya!"

Tiffany berlari kearah Seohyun dan memeluk gadis itu. Taeyeon dan yang lainnya pun mulai mendekat. Mereka ingin menenangkan diri mereka dan juga Seohyun – gadis paling muda diantara mereka berlima.

" Terima kasih." Ucap Taeyeon pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum dibuat terpaku ditempatnya. Dia kaget namun masih bisa dia tutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan semua ini.

" Kibum." Panggilan dari Yesung berhasil membuat dia kembali fokus.

" Kita kembali." Jawab Kibum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan kembali kearah asrama. Namun sebelumnya dia menelfon orang kepercayaannya untuk mengambil dan mengurus mobilnya.

Yesung yang tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kibum pun hanya mengikuti langkahnya. Dia menelfon Kangin mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan pulang ke asrama sekarang karena masalahnya sudah selesai dan memberitahu jika mood Kibum berubah buruk. Dia juga tidak lupa menelfon orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus mobilnya.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah para gadis untuk membawa mereka pulang ke asrama. Dan menenangkan diri mereka.

Kyuhyun, dia hanya berdiam diri sambil memandang kearah punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Memandang punggung ornag yang harus dia jaga. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka untuk kembali ke asrama.

Kibum sendiri, hanya berjalan dalam diam. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang singgah di pikirannya.

' _Siapa namja manis itu? Apa benar dia yang mengalahkan orang-orang itu? Lalu apa hubungan namja itu dengan gadis Seohyun itu?_ '

Sebenarnya dia bingung dengan dirinya. Dia bukan orang yang peduli pada orang lain selain orang yang dia anggap. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hah Kibum bingung sendiri dengan dirinya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin kembali ke asrama dan engistirahatkan otaknya.

Malam itu pun berakhir. Setelah balapan selesai mereka kembali lagi keasrama dengan jalan yang mereka buat untuk kabur tadi. Dan tentunya mereka kembali dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui penjaga asrama.

 **-Byleth515-**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hyaaa akhirnya setelah kemaren By dengan jahatnya tidak memunculan Kibum kepermukaan sekarang di Chapter ini By bisa membawa Kibum kembali... yeeee. Tapi mian jika banyak typo~ By tak sempat edit biar bisa cepat di update.. hihihi**

 **Apa kalian puas? Apa kalian senang? Ahhh semoga kalian senang. By minta maaf jika hanya bisa menyampaikan seperti ini saja. /bow/**

 **.**

 **Ini balasan review untuk yang Chapsebelumnya :**

 **Tiktiktik : KiHyun momentBy kasih dengan pelit ah hihihi next. Gomawo**

 **Cuya8897 : Kyuheroic(?) ahaha iya... KiHyunnya memangtidak ada di chap 5. Diusahakan. Cheonma and gomawo**

 **Han Jjemin : Kibum kencan dengan ku ahhaha. Yuhuu ditunggu saja. Ini lanjut. Gomawo**

 **Michhazz : Pastinya dia dipihak yang berlawanan dengan kyuhyun... next gomawo**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : Ryeowook dia...jawabannya di chap ini chingu~ duh typo jadi malu /sembunyi didada Kyuhyun/ iya sekarang mengertikan siapa si naga merah? Hihihi anti mainstream itu ciri By. :v next. Gomawo**

 **Shofie Kim : tak apa chingu~ ahahaha Kyuhyun kan memang heroic...mereka pisah kamar..ok gomawo**

 **Nanakyu : ne cheonma... hihihi chap 5 kemaren memang niatnya untuk munculin beberapa orang baru siapakah Ryeowook? Jawabannya disini~ yup fighting! Next gomawo**

 **Emon204 : mian jika terasa hambar... nanti dicoba agar lebih seru. Ok next gomawo**

 **Hanna Shinjiseok : Ayo tebak siapa... hihihi kibum kemaren By sekap(?) jadi tidak muncul. Semogaaa~ ok next gomawo**

 **Melani. : kapan-kapan... nanti By usahakan sesuai bertambah chap mereka sering muncul.. fighting! Gomawo**

 **Cuttiekyu94 : Kyuhyun ku memang bikin bangga /dijitak kibum/ hihihi Kibum memang hanya dibelakang layar di chap 5. Ok gomawo**

 **Hyunnie02 : ayoo siapa di tebak ahahha. Ok next gomawo**

 **Hwang635 : gomen kemaren sibuk..dan balasan untuk mu di chap 4 By balas disini. Gomen kemaren saat update tidak liaht email lagi jadi review mu baru kebalas disini. Ok gomawo**

 **Sur0203 : pernah dengar initial-D hanya lupa :v ahahah aku ingin main-main dengan KiHyun~ Kyu oleng tukang nabrak /digetok Kyu/ ... ahhhh aku di hug . maunya di hug Teukkie saja~ aa kibum aku umpetin di bawah selimut ku kekeke. Tak apa...Yosh lanjut. Gomawo**

 **Hwang635 : yes lanjuuuttt... gomawo**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Tiktiktik | Cuya8897 | Han Jjemin | Michhazz | Lydiasimatupang2301 | Shofie Kim | Nanakyu | Emon204 | Hanna Shinjiseok | Melani. | Cuttiekyu94 | Hyunnie02 | Hwang635 | Sur0203 | Hwang635 |**

 **.**

 **Ayo semangat review againnnn~**

 **.**

 **Byleth515**

 **.**

 **Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Akhirnya By bisa update lagi setelah menelantarkan cerita ini begitu lama. Huweee By minta maaf readerdeul~ /bow/**

 **Maafkan By karena memiliki banyak halangan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi sakit, tugas-tugas dan ujian memang menyita waktu By yang tidak banyak ini. T-T**

 **Okee dari pada By banyak bicara lagi, lebih baik readerdeul membaca saja kelanjutan fic By. Maaf lagi jika di chapter ini banyak kesalahan dan belum memuaskan.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who are you ?**

.

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun and Other members Super Junior and TVXQ**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun yang harus menjadi body guard dari makhluk paling dingin yang pernah ia kenal? Apakah dia bisa menahan diri agar dirinya tidak mengidap darah tinggi? Kekeke dan bagaimana dengan misi yang ada? Kita lihat saja -** _ **KiHyun story.**_

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Para cast adalah milik South Korea dan cerita adalah milik By. Semoga bisa diterima dan menghibur**

 **.**

" Nanana " Percakapan biasa

' _Nanana'_ mind seseorang

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Kibum hanya duduk diranjang miliknya. Dia masih penasaran siapa _namja_ manis tadi dan bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan orang-orang tadi? Sungguh berbeda dengan penampilannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terlihat pandai dalam acara adu fisik.

Karena hal itu juga Kibum semakin tertarik pada _namja_ itu. Semakin ingin mengenal dan memiliki. Hah? memiliki? sepertinya Kibum mulai gila karena teman sebangkunya itu. Mereka tidak saling mengenal namun Kibum bisa tertarik seperti ini.

Kibum mengambil HP yang ada disampingnya. Dan menulis kan sesuatu setelahnya.

.

 **To : Yesung hyung**

 **Subjek : -**

 **Hyung cari tahu tentang namja tadi. Aku tunggu kabar dari mu besok.**

 _Send_

Tak lama HP Kibum bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kibum sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya membaca pesan itu.

 **From : Yesung hyung**

 **Subjek : akhirnya!**

 **Sepertinya pangeran kutub kita tertarik sesuatu. Kasian sekali makhluk manis itu karena harus berurusan dengan pangeran kutub ini. Kekeke**

 **Meskipun sedikit menambah pekerjaan ku... tapi demi sebuah keajaiban ini aku akan melakukannya bumie~**

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. _'Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku penasaran Cho Kyuhyun. Harus!'_ gumamnya sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk semua murid SMHS. Tak terkecuali untuk kelas 3-A. Semua murid kelas itu masih sibuk mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru pengajar. Semua mata tertuju kedepan kecuali seorang murid yang duduk dipojok kelas yang hanya sibuk menutup matanya malas.

"Anak-anak kalian masih ingatkan jika sekolah kita akan mengadakan _camping_ khusus murid kelas 3 akhir minggu ini?"

Seketika suasana kelas berubah sedikit ramai karena ucapan dari sang guru.

"Woaah _saem_ kau mengingatkan ku."

" _Saem_ aku sudah tidak sabar."

 _Saem..._

 _Saem..._

Yaahhh seperti itu lah kira-kira kelas mereka sekarang. Semua murid dengan sendirinya membicarakan acara tahunan sekolah mereka itu.

 _Brakkk!_

Suara gebrakan meja yang sedikit kasar itu membuat mereka mengunci mulut rapat-rapat.

"Kalian tenang lah! _Saem_ akan menjelaskan lebih rinci!." Semua murid hanya memilih diam jika _saem_ nya yang satu itu sudah mulai emosi. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuat guru yang masuk kedalam jajaran _killer_ itu mengamuk.

"Ehem. Pertama sekolah ini akan mengadakan _camping_ seperti biasa di tempat yang biasa pula yaitu di daerah pegunungan yang ada dipesisir kota. Lalu untuk keperluan kalian saat _camping_ nanti, pihak sekolah sudah menyediakan beberapa tenda. Tapi jika kalian ingin membawa tenda kalian sendiri tidak ada larangan. Ingat saat disana kalian akan diajarkan cara untuk mencintai alam dan cara hidup mandiri. Jadi _saem_ minta kalian untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ada pertanyaan?"

" _Saem_ apa kita di bagi kelompok?"

"Itu pasti! Jadi masing-masing kelompok 3 orang. Tapi karena kelas ini hanya terdiri dari 20 siswa jadi dengan terpaksa ada satu kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang. Kalian bebas memilih kelompok. "

 _Huwoooo_

Teriakan kegirangan terdengar dari para murid wanita. Pasalnya mereka ingin satu kelompok dengan orang-orang populer di kelas mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kibum cs. Wajah dengan tatapan memangsa terpampang jelas dari setiap kaum yang menyebut diri mereka hawa itu.

Kibum.. Kibum.. dengan ku ya...

Donghae dengan ku...

Kangin Eunhyuk..

Yesung...

Yaa kira-kira begitulah teriakan dari mereka para siswi. Semua berebut untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bersama sang pangeran sekolah.

Sedangkan nama-nama yang diteriak-teriakkan hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli.

" _Mianhae_.. aku, Yesung dengan si Monkey sudah satu kelompok." Ucap Donghae dengan wajah innocent yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut monkey itu nemo?" sungut Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ehh memang siapa hyukey."

Jika bisa hyukjae sangat ingin melempar patner gilanya itu dengan sebuah kursi. Namun dia masih sangat sayang nyawa untuk melakukan itu. Dia masih sadar jika guru _killer_ nya itu masih setia berdiri didepan kelas dengan memijat keningnya.

"Kalian semua diam! _Saem_ membebaskan kalian memilih bukan berarti kalian harus ribut seperti ini!"

 _Glek_

Seisi kelas menelan ludah mereka gugup. Mereka telah membangunkan singa kelaparan sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kalian selesaikan ini semua. _Saem_ hanya meminta daftar kelompok kalian saat pulang sekolah nanti. Selamat siang."

 _Hhh_

Seisi kelas menghela nafas lega saat guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka itu meninggalkan kelas. Tepat setelahnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan sangat nyaringnya. Kelas yang baberapa menit lalu mengalami keheningan itu sekarang mulai ramai lagi. Semua siswa sibuk mencari patner untuk mereka nantinya.

Ajakan-ajakan dari para _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ kepada Kibum cs pun tidak berhenti sampai itu juga. Mereka masih optimis untuk bisa memanfaatkan waktu _camping_ ini. Meskipun mereka sadar jika pangeran-pangeran sekolah itu tidak akan bisa dipisahkan.

Para pangeran itu bukan sombong atau memilih teman. Mereka semua bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja. Namun tetap saja jika masalah kelompok mereka tidak akan mau berpisah dengan yang lain. Anggap saja ini ikatan semenjak mereka kecil.

Disaat semuanya sibuk. _Namja_ pemilik surai coklat itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia sadar jika dia masih orang baru. Dan dia belum terlalu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. ' _Andai saja bisa berkelompok dengan kelas lain pasti akan bisa sekelompok dengan wookie dan '_ – iner _namja_ itu.

"Berikan HP mu."

 _Ehh..._ Kyuhyun bingung? Itu jelas. Pasalnya dia mendengar sebuah suara. Dia memalingkan kepalanya kesamping tepat menghadap teman sebangkunya. "Kau bicara dengan ku?"

"Hn"

"Ehh!" sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum jelas dengan maksud temannya itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Ck! Berikan saja."

Tanpa babibu dan dengan dahi mengkerut dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam bersegi panjang itu dari kantong sakunya. Lalu memberikannya pada orang didepannya itu.

Kibum – namja yang meminta HP Kyuhyun itu dengan sangat tenangnya menjajah ah maksudnya melakukan sesuatu pada HP Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemilik HP itu sendiri masih diam mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan si manusia es itu.

 _Drrttt Drrrttt_

Sebuah getaran HP menyadarkan Kyuhyun. ' _Dia menelfon nomornya sendiri ?'_ – pikir Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu dia menerima kembali Hpnya.

"Simpan dan bersiaplah untuk _camping_ besok." Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kyuhyun sadar. "YAK APA YANG KAU MAKSUD KIM KIBUM!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat geram dengan sifat Kibum yang terlewat dingin dan suka seenaknya itu.

 _Kekeke_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang terkikik tadi. "APA!"

" _Ahniyo_...hanya saja..." pemilik suara itu menggantungkan sejenak kalimatnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang."

Hah! Kyuhyun dibuat bertambah bingung lagi dengan ucapan teman yang ia ketahui namanya itu Kim Yesung. Salah satu teman baik Kibum. 'Selamat datang? Apa maksudnya'

"Apa maksud mu itu Kim Yesung-ssi?"

"kekeke tidak perlu seformal itu." Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Dan kelakuannya itu membuat Kyuhyun melontarkan deathglearnya tidak suka. "ahahaha kau imut sekali. Maksud ku selamat datang di kelompok kami. Kibum sudah memilih mu untuk menjadi patner dia saat _camping_ nanti."

Pernyataan Yesung itu membuat semua makhluk dikelas itu diam. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Dia masih mencerna kaliamat orang yang baru saja melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Sial. Dasar manusia es kutub. Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan secara sepihak. Akan ku balas kau. Tunggu saja." Cibir Kyuhyun kesal. Entah mengapa orang yang harusnya dia awasi dan jaga itu malah suka sekali membuat dirinya kesal. Kyuhyun ingin menghajar namja es itu agar tidak seenaknya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena dia adalah pengawal orang itu meskipun tanpa orang itu ketahui.

.

"Bumie kau benar akan berpatner dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Kangin saat mereka berhasil menyusul Kibum yang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Hm"

Semua mata temannya minus Yesung yang memang sudah tahu sesuatu dan Heechul yang asik dengan cerminnya kini menatap Kibum tak percaya. Pasalnya jarang sekali Kibum seperti ini. Memang bukan salah Kibum jika dia mau berpatner dengan siapa saja. Tapi sekali lagi. Kibum jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah berperilaku seperti ini kepada orang yang baru ia kenal. Kejadian langka ini berhasil membuat mereka semua menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Sedangkan Kibum yang menatap mereka datar.

"Sudahlah. Ini kan berarti kemajuan untuk si pangeran es itu." ucap seseorang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin yang memantulkan wajah yaa cantiknya itu.

" _Hyung_ mana pesanan ku ?" Kibum menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Yesung. Sepertinya dia sedang meminta sesuatu hal pada Yesung.

"Ahh... ini." Yesung mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. "Tidak banyak data yang aku dapat. Lebih tepatnya hanya data secara garis besar saja yang aku bisa kumpulkan."

Kibum membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka. Penasaran. Bahkan Heechul mengalihkan pendangannya dari cerminnya kepada Kibum.

"Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan."

"Ya.. tapi hanya itu yang tertulis di data sekolah. Bahkan aku sudah mencari-cari data yang lain semalaman tapi tetap tidak ada hasil." Yesung menyesap jusnya. Dia sebenarnya juga sedikit merasa aneh. Data dari orang itu sangatlah minim tidak seperti data-data siswa lainnya.

"Apa itu?" Donghae yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang menjadi perwakilan dari teman-temannya.

"Itu hanya data dari murid baru itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi data yang ditulis pihak sekolah sangatlah minim. Hanya nama, tanggal lahir, tempat dia dulu, dan sekolah dia yang dulu. Keterangan keluarganya pun tidak ada banyak hanya tertulis jika dia yatim piatu. Sedangkan riwayat lainnya tidak ditulis dengan jelas." Yesung mengakhiri penjelasannya. Dia menatap teman sekelilingnya yang masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Menarik." satu kata yang terlontar dari Kibum dan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu berhasil menyadarkan para temannya dari rasa bingung.

"Memang menarik." ini komentar Kangin

"Sepertinya begitu." dan ini Hanggeng

"Ck! Kita buktikan." Heechul kembali berkutat dengan cerminnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sedangkan dua hiperaktif masih meloadingkan otak mereka.

"Bumie.. kau..kau..."

"Kau tertarik dengan seseorang! Hah ini nyata? Benarkah?" dan kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan sebuah ketidak percayaan itu meluncur dari bibir Donghae. "Kita harus merayakannya! Harus! Benarkan Hyuk?"

Dan sebuah anggukan setuju pun dilakukan oleh Hyukjae. "Ini langka. Kita harus merayakannya. Bumie kau traktir kami."

Seketika semua yang ada disana memberikan tatapan datar namun memancarkan kesetujuan. Kibum yang dari lahirnya memang sudah datar itu hanya bergumam untuk melakukan apa yang salah satu _hyung_ nya itu katakan. Dan mereka semua asik menikmati makan siang mereka yang gratis ini.

.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di taman belakang sekolah. Menatap sebuah kolam kecil yag ada didepannya. Dia membuka sebungkus roti yang sempat dia beli tadi dengan sebuah minuman soda kaleng.

 _Tap Tap_

Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakangnya. Namun dia hanya diam seolah tidak menyadari sesuatu. Ini taman sekolah. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika ada murid yang ingin menikmati taman belakang sekolah ini juga.

"Em.. em.. per-permisi."

Dan suara itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun untuk membalik badannya. Dan saat itu juga dia bisa melihat seorang siswi yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi. "Iya?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertindak sesopan mungkin. Dia memandang siswi itu. Wajahnya tidak asing. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu.

"hmm.. _gomawo_ untuk bantuan anda semalam." gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah jaket yang memang jaket itu milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang hampir mendapatkan pelecehan seksual semalam. Gadis yang sempat Kyuhyun tolong.

Kyuhyun menerima jaketnya lagi. "Ah, bukan masalah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat. Ahahaha." Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa kecanggungan yang bisa dia lihat dari gadis itu. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan itu berhasil membuat sebuah semburat merah di pipi chubby gadis itu.

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku." Gadis itu lag-lagi menyerahkan sesuatu yang sepertinya bekal makan siang.

"Eh apa ini?"

"Hanya bekal makan siang. Tolong diterima."

Kyuhyun dengan santainya menerima bekal itu. " _Gomawo_ hm.." Kyuhyun melirik name tag gadis itu. "Seo Joo Hyun-ssi."

"Eh?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"ahahaha. Jangan formal seperti itu. Cukup panggil Kyuhyun saja."

Berdebar. Seohyun berdebar saat mendengar dan melihat tawa renyah dari orang didepannya itu. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"hm jika begitu panggil aku Seohyun saja Kyuhyun-ssi ah maksudku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ok. Jika begitu duduklah dan temani aku memakan bekal dari mu Seohyun-ah."

Seohyun serpaku sejenak. Dia menatap pemuda didepannya yang sedang asik membuka bekal makanan darinya itu. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya dengan rona merah yang tidak lepas dari pipi putihnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya didepan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Merasa sangat senang karena orang yang berhasil menolongnya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan asik diajak bicara. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah asik dalam suatu obrolan dengan Kyuhyun yang asik memakan makan siangnya yang gratis itu.

 **.**

 **-Byleth515-**

 **.**

Hari-hari yang ditunggu para siswa siswi SMHS pun tiba. Semua murid kelas 3 berkumpul didalam aula untuk mendapat pencerahan sebelum mereka pergi menuju ke tempat _camping_. Sedangkan dihalaman sekolah sudah menunggu beberapa bus untuk mengantar mereka ke pinggiran kota Seoul.

Setelah acara pencerahan dari kepala sekolah, semua siswa berbondong untuk memasukkan keperluan mereka masing-masing ke dalam bus. Disusul dengan diri mereka yang masuk kedalam bus sesuai dengan pembagian bus yang sudah diatur oleh panitia penyelenggara. Persiapan selesai, semua bus yang mengangkut para siswa mulai beranjak menjauhi area sekolah. Entah ini takdir atau apa, tapi kini Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang dia anggap sebagai manusia kutub utara itu. Meskipun didalam bus semua siswa ribut dengan celotehan masing-masing. Tidak untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tidak pernah tercipta suatu obrolan dari dua insan tersebut. Kibum sibuk memejamkan mata dengan earphone yang tergantung apik pada telinganya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk memandangi jalanan yang mereka lalui. Pikirannya kembali pada saat kemarin malam dia dan _hyung_ nya itu diminta untuk datang ke markas kemiliteran.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Tadi siang saat disekolah dia mendapat pesan dari kakeknya jika dia dan Yoochun diminta datang ke markas kemiliteran. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan disampaikan kepada mereka sekaligus mereka akan dikenalkan dengan para anggota divisi khusus.

Dan disinilah dia dan kakaknya itu berada. Disebuah ruangan yang ia yakini bahwa ini adalah salah satu ruang rapat yang ada di kemiliteran. Dengan beberapa orang yang sudah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang Kyuhyun kenal kecuali kakek dan kakaknya itu.

 _Ehemm_

Sebuah deheman kecil membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada satu titik.

"Maaf sudah meminta kalian datang kemari di jam yang seharusnya kalian istirahat. Tapi ini penting dan tidak bisa ditunda lagi." Sebuah suara dengan kewibawaannya sekarang menjadi titik pusat dari semua mata itu. "Tapi sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan 2 orang yang juga saya undang untuk hadir malam ini. Letnan Jung Yunho."

"Siap Jendral." Kata seseorang yang tadi dipanggil dengan jabatan Letnan itu tegas.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu mereka dari profil yang aku berikan padamu tempo hari. Tapi tetap saja aku akan memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi sekarang. Mereka..." Pandangan Jendral dari kemiliteran itu mengarah pada 2 orang di samping kirinya. "Park Yoochun dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka dari divisi khusus New York. Sebenarnya mereka adalah keluarga ku. Mereka aku minta datang ke Seoul untuk membantu kalian dalam menangani kasus yang sudah 15 tahun berselang ini. Bukan aku meremehkan kemampuan kalian para divisi khusus Korea Selatan, Tapi ada beberapa alasan yang membuat aku meminta mereka datang dan bergabung dengan kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan memecahkan kasus ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Saya mengerti Jendral. Saya percaya akan pilihan anda. Karena saya tahu jika anda pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami semua. Terima kasih." Yunho sedikit merundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Ijinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri saya dan divisi kami Jendral."

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih Jendral. Perkenalkan kami berlima adalah divisi khusus dari Korea Selatan. Saya Jung Yunho. Saya adalah ketua di divisi ini. Disebelah saya Kim Jaejoong si penembak jitu laras panjang, Kim Junsu sebagai penyerang dan ahli dalam mendeteksi bahan-bahan peledak, Shim Changmin sebagai pengendali dalam dia ahli dalam IT. Dan satu lagi Park Jung Soo namun dia tidak hadir dalam rapat ini karena tugas dia yang menyusup dan memata-matai musuh. Jadi dia sedang berada di kawasan musuh untuk memantau pergerakan mereka. Saya sebagai ketua meminta bantuan dan kerja sama kalian."

"Saya Park Yoochun. Saya sebagai pengguna laras panjang namun saya juga bisa jadi penyerang." Kini Yoochun mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ahli digaris depan dengan kata lain dia adalah penyerang. Dia pemegang senjata laras pendek."

"Mohon kerja sama dan bimbingan dari anda ketua." Ucap Yoochun dan Kyuhyun serempak sampil berdiri dan menundukkan sedikit tubuh mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

Mereka – tim divisi khusus saling membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda permohonan kerja sama. Mereka saling melempar senyum lalu mendudukkan diri mereka kembali.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke inti pokok. Letnan Jung tolong kau jelaskan laporan terakhir mu."

"Baik Jendral."

Pemuda dengan postur tinggi melebihi rata-rata membagikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah disiapkan kepada seluruh anggota rapat.

"Sesuai laporan saya kepada anda Jenderal. Minggu lalu divisi khusus dan pihak kemiliteran kita berhasil menggagalkan transaksi mereka. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sumber informasi lebih lanjut. Mereka lebih rela mati dari pada buka mulut."

"Setia sekali." Decih Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ya, mereka memang setia kepada tuan mereka. Dan itulah yang membuat kita sedikit kesusahan untuk mengkorek informasi. Posisi Park Jung Soo juga sepertinya masih belum kuat, terbukti dengan susahnya dia memberikan informasi kepada kita. Dan yang lebih lagi, kemarin mereka memberikan surat kaleng lagi kepada kita."

Semua mata minus Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin kini menatap ketua dari divisi khusus itu.

"Apa isinya."

Yunho memberikan secarik kertas pada sang Jendral. "Tunggu kejutan ku untuk kalian." Ucap sang Jendral saat membaca secarik kertas itu.

"Asumsi saya, mereka marah karena kita lagi-lagi berhasil menggagalkan transaksi mereka. Sesuai surat kaleng yang pertama yang mengancam Presiden, kemungkinan besar sekarang mereka akan menjalankan aksi mereka untuk melukai putra dari Presiden, Kim Kibum. Besok juga SM High School akan mengadakan _camping_ di sebuah pegunungan dipinggiran kota Seoul. Besar kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melukai putra Presiden. Kami akan mengirim beberapa pasukan kami untuk menjaga wilayah sekitar. Dan beberapa dari kami juga akan langsung turun kelapangan. Namun kami tetap akan menjaga jarak dengan posisi perkemahan agar tidak ada yang curiga maupun merasa gelisah karena ada pasukan kemiliteran disekitar mereka. Saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan dari Park Yoochun-ssidan Cho Kyuhyun-ssiuntuk memantau Kim Kibum dan para peserta kemah dari area dekat. Mengingat mereka menyamar sebagai guru pengganti dan murid yang ikut acara itu, jadi mereka yang akan lebih leluasa untuk pengawasan jarak dekat sedangkan kami yang dari jarak jauh." Letnan dengan tubuh tegap itu mengakhiri laporannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya sang Jendarl kepada dua orang yang ada disisi kirinya.

"Menurut saya itu ide yang bagus. Dengan cara itu kita bergerak tenang namun waspada, selain itu kita juga bisa meminimalisir kecurigaan dari peserta _camping_ dan membiarkan mereka bertindak sebagai mana mestinya tanpa bayang-bayang orang dari kemiliteran. Kebetulan saya juga satu tenda dengan putra Presiden, Kim Kibum. Jadi saya bisa mengawasi dan menjaga dia. Sedangkan Yoochun _hyung_ bisa mengawasi peserta lain."

"Kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Hmm..." Jendral itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di dagu." Jika begitu persiapkan diri kalian. Park Yoochun dan Cho Kyuhyun akan menjaga dari dalam sedangkan kau Letnan Jung bawalah beberapa orang untuk mengawasi dan mengamankan tempat disekitar perkemahan. Bawa alat-alat yang kalian perlukan. Dan jangan biarkan musuh berhasil menjalankan aksinya. Semua mengerti?" tanyanya lantang.

"MENGERTI JENDRAL." Ucap mereka semua dengan suara lantang.

"Jika begitu rapat kali ini selesai. Bekerja samalah kalian dan tuntaskan kasus ini."

"SIAP JENDRAL!"

Mereka semua berdiri dan membungkuk hormat saat Jendral mereka berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 4 jam, akhirnya bus yang membawa para murid dari SM High School itu tiba di pinggir hutan yang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Karena daerah ini adalah daerah pinggiran yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Udara yang ada disini masih begitu segar dan asri. Semua peserta _camping_ turun dari bus dan membawa barang bawaan mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya kumpul terlebih dahulu." Setelah mendengar intrupsi tersebut, mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu. "Setelah ini hingga 2 hari kedepan kalian semua akan _camping_ di hutan ini. Nanti kalian akan mendirikan tenda dibagian tengah hutan. Setelah mendirikan tenda kalian boleh istirahat ataupun membersihkan badan kalian dan menyiapkan makanan kalian masing-masing. Ingat kalian baru pertama kali ada disini, jadi jika kalian nanti ingin pergi kemanapun diharapkan untuk tidak sendirian. Semua mengerti?"

"Yee..." Jawab semua siswa serempak.

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk sekarang sebelum hari mulai sore."

Semua rombongan dari SMHS pun mulai masuk kedalam hutan. Pepohonan yang tinggi pun menyambut kedatangan mereka. Aroma asli pepohonan yang berpadu dengan alam menyambut indera penciuman mereka semua. Meskipun pepohonan disini menjulang tinggi, namun cahaya matahari masih bisa masuk melalui celah-celah daun. Kicau burung dan beberapa hewan-hewan lainnya mulai memasuki indera pendengaran mereka. Hutan ini bisa dibilang aman karena memang hutan ini biasa digunakan untuk mengadakan _camping_. Ditengah hutan terdapat tanah yang cukup lapang untuk pendirian tenda ditambah lagi dibagian utara ada sebuah sungai kecil untuk mereka mandi atau bagi yang ingin mencari ikan bila kekurangan bahan makanan saat _camping_.

Kibum cs beserta Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berjalan sambil berceloteh ria minus Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang hanya sesekali merespon pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya Kyuhyuh-ah apa kau pernah _camping_ sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyuh yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja_ yang ada disampingnya. "Eum, aku pernah beberapa kali _camping_ bersama kakekku dulu Yesung-ssi."

"Panggil saja Yesung. Kau jangan terlalu formal dan kaku jika dengan kami Kyuhyun-ah kau kan sudah menjadi bagian dari kami." Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil memberikan eyes smile andalannya. "Apalagi pangeran es yang ada disamping mu itu yang memilih mu. Kau sabar saja dengan sifat dia ne." Yesung mengerlingkan matanya ke Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ngobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung dengan kata-kata Yesung tadi. ' _Memilih? Apa maksudnya? Lalu apa..bersabar? ck aku sudah bersabar dengan sifatnya sejak pertama aku mendapat misi ini. Dasar kura-kura aneh'_

Mengabaikan kebingungannya, Kyuhyun beserta yang lainnya masih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga tengah hutan. Setibanya disana, semua murid dipersilahkan untuk membangun tenda mereka masing-masing.

Mereka semua sibuk termasuk Kibum cs dan Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan tenda mereka. Kyuhyun dibantu dengan Yesung dan Kangin mendirikan tenda yang akan mereka tempati. Sedangkan Kibum? Dia hanya berdiri disamping sambil mengamati layaknya seorang bos. Dan tentu saja apa yang dilakukan Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram kesal. ' _Apa-apaan orang itu! Hanya berdiam dan tidak membantu. Ck tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_

Kyuhyun berdiri meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Kibum. "Maaf Kibum-ssi dari pada anda berdiam disini tanpa ada gunanya, apa tidak lebih baik jika anda membantu teman-teman anda membangun tenda?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menahan kesal.

Kibum sendiri hanya mendengus pelan dengan wajah flatnya. Dia melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun selama beberapa detik dan... "Jangan harap." Lalu Ia pun berlalu melewati Kyuhyun dan berjalan entah kemana. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan amarah yang benar-benar sudah sampai puncak.

 _Kekeke_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat telinganya mendengar sebuah kekehan pelan dari belakang. "Apa?!" Dengan emosinya _namja_ bersurai coklat itu menatap tajam Yesung dan Kangin yang malah asik menertawakannya. Memberikan deadtglare andalannyanya yang malah membuat kedua orang itu semakin tertawa. Mendengus kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghiraukan mereka memilih meneruskan kegiatannya dengan perasaan yang amat teramat kesal.

Mereka menyelesaikan tenda mereka dan setelahnya mereka menyiapkan makan. Meskipun satu kelompok mereka bertiga. Namun, untuk masalah memasak mereka diijinkan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok lain. Dan inilah akhirnya, kelompok Kibum bergabung kembali dengan kelompok HanChulEunHae. Kyuhyun sedikit lega kali ini. Dia memang biasa melakukan _camping_ bahkan kegiatan-kegiatan keras lainnya, namun untuk masalah memasak dia benar-benar angkat tangan. Kyuhyun memilih duduk didepan tendanya melihat yang lainnya memasak. Dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Melirik sekilas dan mendengus kesal setelahnya. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua.

"Tidak ikut membantu heh?" Suara berat itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau sendiri tidak kenapa aku harus hn." Ketus Kyuhyun. Jujur dia masih kesal dengan orang yang disampingnya ini.

Dan suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan mereka lagi. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam. Satunya memilih melihat teman-temannya dan satunya lagi memilih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sampai kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara keras Donghae yang mengingatkan jika makanan telah siap dan mengajak mereka untuk makan bersama.

"Anak-anak karena hari mulai sore kalian boleh membersihkan diri. Jika kalian berjalan ke Utara dari tempat perkemahan ini, maka kalian akan menemukan sebuah sungai. Kalian bisa membersihkan diri disana. Dan saya harap kalian tetap berkelompok dan berhati-hati. Kita akan kumpul pada jam 8 malam nanti untuk mengadakan api unggun. Terima kasih."

"Yosh..." Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berhighfive mendengar interupsi dari guru mereka. Mereka terlalu bersemangat mendengar kata sungai dan api unggun.

"Ayo pergi semuanya..." Dan mereka langsung berlari berdua. Sepertinya kehiperaktifan mereka tetap aktif meskipun didalam hutan. Kepergian mereka disusul dengan yang lainnya dengan langkah santai dan tentunya Heechul yang memerlukan bujukan sedikit lama dari kekasihnya agar mau untuk membersihkan diri di sungai.

.

Setelah kegiatan api unggun dimalam pertama mereka selesai. Semua murid dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke tenda mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua butuh beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga demi kegiatan yang akan menanti mereka esok hari.

Suasana disekitar perkemahan semakin sepi menandakan semua telah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Namun disalah satu tenda, namja bersurai cokelat itu masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia masih harus siap siaga dengan segala kemungkinan. Dengan alat kecil yang selalu terpasang ditelinganya, dia mampu mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sekitar mereka dari tim khusus yang sudah ditempatkan untuk menjaga sekeliling perkemahan.

.

Keesokan paginya adalah hari yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan namun melelahkan untuk mereka semua. Berbagai macam game mereka lakukan. Raut wajah kegembiraan mereka menepis semua rasa lelah. Menyatu dengan alam bukanlah hal yang susah namun bukan hal yang mudah pula. Banyak hal yang mereka pelajari dan juga mereka ambil. Kekompakan, saling tolong menolong, dan juga banyak hal lainnya mereka dapatkan.

 **.**

 **-Byleth515-**

 **.**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya didalam tenta. Melirik sekilas _namja_ yang menjadi teman satu tendanya. ' _Sukurlah dia sudah tidur'._

Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menyapa alam mimpi, namun Kyuhyun menyadari sebuah pergerakan disebelahnya. Orang itu keluar dari tenda. _Hhh_ sedikit menghela nafas, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Dia tidak habis fikir, ini sudah malam namun kenapa orang itu malah memilih keluar tenda membuat dirinya harus kembali berjaga-jaga.

[ Lapor kapten. Ada sebuah pergerakan mencurigakan dari dari arah utara.]

[ Segera periksa dan yang lain tetap waspada. Gui Xian kau mendengarkan ku?]

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung terjaga dan melupakan kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya. "Gui Xian siap kapten." Tegas namun masih menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh temannya yang lain.

[ Amankan target. ]

"Siap."

 _Shit!_ Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Pasalnya target yang harus ia awasi sedang diluar sana. Tanpa menungu lama dia langsung keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba memicingkan mata mencari siluet seseorang dalam kegelapan malam.

 _Nihil_

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Tidak dia tidak boleh gagal. Dia tidak akan menjadikan dirinya gagal.

[ Gui Xian arah sungai ]

Tanpa fikir panjang Kyuhyun membawa kakinya berlari kearah utara menuju sungai. Sedikit bersyukur karena _hyung_ nya itu mengerti apa yang dia cari.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan Kyuhyun terus menyusuri jalan yang ada didalam hutan ini. Nafasnya memburu mencoba bersaing dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Suara-suara ribut yang terdengar dari earphone kecilnya menambah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk cepat menemukan siluet orang itu.

Kini langkahnya berhenti sesaat setelah matanya melihat bayang seseorang yang duduk tenang diatas batu disamping sungai. Pandangan orang itu menerawang keatas menikmati langit malam. Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya, berjalan pelan menuju sosok yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

 _Buggh_

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menopang tubuh Kibum yang pingsan sebelum jatuh ketepi sungai. "Maaf, tapi ini untuk keselamatan mu."

" _Hyung_ bantu aku mebawa Kibum ketenda. Aku dan dia di tepi sungai sebelah barat."

[ _Hyung_ kesana sekarang. Kau tetap waspada Gui Xian. ]

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Kibum untuk bersandar di sebuah pohon. ' _Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_. Dengan waspada Kyuhyun mengamati kesekelilingnya berharap tidak ada dari pihak musuh yang menuju ketempatnya. Namun sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul atau bahkan belum tersampaikan karena pada waktu itu juga dia melihat siluet beberapa orang bertubuh besar.

"Serahkan anak itu maka kau akan kami ampuni anak muda."

"Cih, jangan berharap kalian bisa menyentuh teman ku." Kyuhyun memasang kuda-kudanya melindungi dirinya dan Kibum.

"Sombong juga kau bocah! " Geram seseorang berjas hitam yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan beberapa orang itu. "Serang dia!"

Seketika 3 orang berjas hitam itu maju dan menyerang Kyuhyun. Baku hantam terjadi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada untuk menghalau tendangan salah satu dari mereka. Mendorong tangannya kedepan untuk memukul mundur lawan dan melayangkan tinjunya wajah orang itu. Merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari layangan kaki dan bersalto keudara. Tiga lawan satu. Tidak adil namun memang tidak ada kata adil jika menyangkut penjahat dan perkelahian. Kyuhyun mencoba terus melawan. Menggerakkan badannya entah itu merunduk, melompat, maupun bersalto demi menghindari banyaknya pukulan-pukulan yang akan mendarat ditubuhnya.

Kini pemuda bersurai coklat itu mencoba mengatur pernafasannya. Melawan 3 orang yang memang termasuk penjahat kelas kakap bukanlah hal mudah. Menghindar dan menyerang sudah dia lakukan dari tadi namun ini tetaplah sulit. Kyuhyun hanya berharap jika _hyung_ nya cepat datang dan membantu dia.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah ranting pohon disamping kakinya. Mencoba memanfaatkan benda itu untuk menyerang. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun maju menyerang, dia menghantamkan kayu itu keperpotongan leher lawan dengan keras lalu memutar tubuhnya menumpukan seluruh kekuatan pada kakinya, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan gerakan seni bela diri taekwondo tendangan kepala kepada lawan. Dan hasilnya salah satu lawannya terpental dan jatuh pingsan.

Tidak terima atas apa yang terjadi oleh rekannya, 2 orang lainnya menyerang Kyuhyun membabi buta. Beberapa pukulan tidak terelakkan. Tendangan yang diterima Kyuhyun membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur dan mungkin beberapa tulang rusuknya bermasalah.

 _Ukhh..._

Kyuhyun meringis sedikit merasakan dadanya berdenyut. Nafasnya semakin menipis namun dia tidak akan menyerah. Dari arah kiri seseorang melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke pipi pria berjas hitam. Dan seketika pria itu ikut jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gui Xian? " Terlihat jelas nada khawatir yang terlontar dari pria yang baru saja datang itu.

"Hanya sedikit menerima pukulan tapi aku masih bisa bertahan _hyung."_

"Baguslah... _hyung_ akan menangani mereka terlebih dahulu."

Pria yang ternyata Park Yoochun itu pun maju melawan orang-orang yang tersisa. Dibawah malam dengan cahaya rembulan, suara pukulan akibat baku hantam pun terdengar begitu jelas.

Ditengah-tengah perkelahian antar Yoochun dan kedua pria itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum berada. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pimpinan dari orang-orang berjas itu sudah berjalan menuju Kibum berada. Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah Kibum mencoba menyelamatkan anak itu.

Kyuhyun memasang lagi kuda-kudanya didepan tubuh Kibum. "Lawan aku terlebih dulu sebelum kau menyentuh dia."

"Oh pahlawan belum menyerah juga." Pria itu berkata dengan arogannya. "Lawanlah aku dan aku akan membunuh mu untuk ku jadikan makanan hewan-hewan di hutan ini."

"Jangan bercanda." Kyuhyun kembali menyerang dan tanpa disangka pria berjas tadi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jasnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar dari ayunan pisau yang hampir saja menembus perutnya. "Refleks yang bagus bocah." Lagi dan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar dari ketajaman benda runcing itu. Orang yang dihadapinya ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh belum lagi keahlian dia dalam menggunakan senjatanya.

Saat benda mengkilap itu hampir menebas lehernya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memundurkan kepalanyanya dan menangkap tangan pria itu. Membawa tangan itu keatas dengan tangan kirinya. Dan mencoba memukul dada pria itu dengan tangan kanannya. Namun gerakan tangan Kyuhyun seperti terbaca oleh pria itu dan dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat pria itu memukul dada Kyuhyun membuat kakinya harus melangkah mundur. Sakit itu kembali menjalar di dada Kyuhyun bahkan dua kali lipat sakitnya. Belum sempat dirinya memasang pertahanan lagi, tubuh Kyuhyun ditarik kedepan. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah tubuh Kyuhyun berada di depan pria itu dengan punggung Kyuhyun yang menempel pada dada pria itu dan jangan lupakan pisau tajam yang mungkin sudah menancap dilehernya jika saja tangannya tidak menahan tangan pria itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kau boleh juga bocah." Terdengar suara pria itu di telinga Kyuhyun. "Tapi semua sia-sia." Dengan seringai menjengkelkan yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat dari bibir pria itu, Pisau itu semakin mendekat kearah lehernya. Kyuhyun semakin berkeringat dingin, tenaganya sudah hampir pada batasnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menendang tulang kering pria itu yang berhasil membuat cengkramannya mengendur dan menciptakan celah untuk Kyuhyun membebaskan diri.

 _Crasshh..._

Darah mengalir dari lengan Kyuhyun. Dia berhasil lepas namun mata pisau itu tetap bisa menggores lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun memegangi lukanya dengan tangan kanan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Bah! Sialan kau bocah!" Dengan murka pria itu menuju Kyuhyun dengan pisau yang siap menghunus.

 _Bugh!_

 _Takk!_

Dengan cepat sebelum pisau itu terhunus, Yoochun sudah diantara mereka dan menendang tangan pria itu. Pisau yang tadi ada digenggaman pria itu terlempar menjauh disusul tubuh pria itu yang tersungkur akibat tendangan kaki pria berstatus guru sementara itu berikan di bagian dada dan kepala pria berjas itu.

"Hampir saja." Yoochun mengontrol pernafasaannya yang sedikit tersenggal.

"Kau lamban, aku hampir saja tinggal nama _hyung."_ Timpal Kyuhyun yang merasa lega karena nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Salahkan dua pria tadi yang tidak mau menyerah."

"Mana ada penjahat menyerah _hyung pabbo._ " Ck Kyuhyun menghela nafas atas otak _pabbo_ dari orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi itu. "Bereskan _hyung_ tangan ku sudah lelah." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil merobek sedikit pakaiannya untuk membalut dan menghentikan pendarahan dilengannya.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya akan tingkah adiknya itu. Sudah biasa bahkan terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap sok memerintahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dan memberi kesempatan kepada musuh, Yoochun menyerang pria itu dengan pukulan-pukulan berat hingga pria itu tersungkur dan jatuh pingsan.

Yoochun menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun setelah melumpuhkan keempat pria berjas itu dan mengikat mereka di sebuah batang pohon.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia aman dan masih pingsan kita hanya tinggal membawanya kembali ke tenda."

"Luka mu?"

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kakaknya ini memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. "Lumayan."

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Yoochun berjalan ke arah Kibum dan menggendong orang yang harus dia lindungi itu dipunggungnya.

"Kapten, tepi sungai bagian barat 4 orang dalam kendali. Gui Xian butuh perawatan untuk luka sayatan." _Namja_ berperawakan tinggi itu lalu berjalan ke tempat _camping_ dengan seseorang dipunggungnya setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi diposisinya kini.

[ 50 meter sampai pada posisi ]

 _Hmm_

"Tinggalah disini dan ikutlah bersama pasukan."

Kyuhyun atau Gui Xian itu hanya mampu melihat punggung _hyung_ nya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengeluarkannya lagi. _'Semoga tidak ada kecurigaan'_ Ucapnya dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya berlahan menunggu timnya datang.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya berlahan, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam retina matanya.

 _Uhh..._ Lengkuhnya pelan. "Dimana aku" Tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

Kibum mencoba bangkit namun dia merasakan nyeri pada tengkuknya. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Samar-samar Kibum mengingat bahwa semalam dia pergi ketepi sungai dan tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang _'tapi... kenapa sekarang aku sudah ada ditenda. Siapa yang menyerang ku dan membawa ku ke tenda?'_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Kibum namun akhirnya dia pun bangkit dan bergabung pada teman-temannya yang lain. Melanjutkan acara _camping_ mereka yang memang selesai pagi ini.

Saat persiapan pulang Kibum teringat satu hal. Anak baru itu. Dimana anak baru itu? Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tapi tidak mendapatkan sosok itu.

"Mencari siapa Kibum-ah?"

"Yesung hyung..."

Yesung hanya menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tingkah Kibum. "Ah.. Kau pasti mencari Kyuhyun kan? Kata pelatih dia sudah pulang petang tadi karena ada panggilan mendadak dari keluarganya. Tidak perlu khawatir." Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Kibum sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya. Kibum merasa sedikit aneh dengan anak baru yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Dia berniat akan mencari tahu siapa anak itu sampai semua rasa yang mengganjal dalam otaknya ini hilang. Kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan _namja_ bersurai coklat itu lagi. Tidak akan!

 **.**

 **-Byleth515-**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Selesai~**

 **Bagaimana readerdeul? Aaaa... By sedang belum bisa mikir makanya hanya bisa seperti ini.**

 **Tapi... tapi... By tetap minta review dari kalian semua ne~**

 **Pleaseeeeee~**

 **Oh ya By mau bilang mungkin By tidak bisa update dalam waktu dekat karena By harus menyelesaikan buku yang sedang By garap. So, By mau mint amaaf dulu jika terus mengecewakan~ / bow /**

 **.**

 **Mayorinchan760 : Ini sudah panjang belum? Hehehe gomaw sudah menunggu.**

 **: ini kelanjutannyaaaaaaaa hehehe nado gomawo.**

 **Dwi-yomi : ini update... hehehe gomawo untuk kritik dan sarannya, By coba utuk perbaiki ketikannya...semoga typonya tidak sering beredar.**

 **Sur0203 : dilanjuuuuttt hehehe, jika terlalu menunjukkan itu makin membuat kibum penasaran kekeke. Uhh ok /hug sur0203/ gomawo.**

 **Bumkyu : nado gomawo, ini juga couple kesayangan By kok.**

 **Shin Ririn1013 : ne gwaenchana... unn ini di lanjuuutttt**

 **Michhazz : Kyunie dibully gak ya sama kibum... kekeke yang ada kibum dibikin penasaran terus sama Kyunie~~ yosh next**

 **Rismamalmul : kyukyu kan keturunan X-Men ahahaha sukanya berantem /dijitak kyukyu/. Next**

 **Hwang635 : ini lanjuuuuutttt yaaa meskipun tidak kilat sih hehehe**

 **Cuya8897 : Fighting KiHyun. Yost ini lanjuuutt**

 **Kyunihae : Kibum teteo gentle kok Cuma dia manusia es jadi kaga kelihatan ahahaha /dicekek kibum/ next**

 **Melani. : oh? Kyuhyun memang bukan adiknya hae kan... hmm sepertinya salah nih hehehe umbrella bukan milik By...**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : Wookie kan kecil/? Jadi kena bully hohoho /dihajar sungmin/ kalo jadi KyuSeo gimana ya.../kabuuurrr/ next**

 **Shofie Kim : sekolah umum hanya saja untuk asramanya tidak dicampur... fighting!**

 **Emon204 : Kyuhyun sekamar sama By... /tumpengan/ hehehe ok lanjuuuuttt**

 **Cuttiekyu94 : bagus lagi jika kibum mulai love love sama kyuhyun :v**

 **Hyunnie02 : hmm kalo mereka sekamar ntar bahaya dong ohhh... next**

 **Tiktiktik : KiHyun moment masih kena pingit makanya kaga banyak yangkeluar hohoho... next next**

 **.**

 **Thanks To :**

 **Mayorinchan760| | Dwi-yomi| Suro0203| Bumkyu| Shin Ririn1013| Michhazz| Rismamalmul| Hwang635| Cuya8897| Kyunihae| Melani. | Lydiasimatupang2301| Shofie Kim| Emon204| Cuttiekyu94| Hyunnie02| Tiktiktik**

 **.**

 **-Byleth515-**

 **.**

 **Please Reply**


End file.
